vocaloid love and war memories?
by VocalMaiden
Summary: rin akita was a normal high school girl, len kagamine was a famous singer  when their lives collide, there will be love and war. Have they met back then? How would they survive? R&R :3
1. first meet

**hi there, vocal-maiden here.**

**this is the first time i wrote a story in fanfiction *blush***

**P.S.-vocaloid doesn't belong to me**

* * *

** high school love and war?**

**rin p.o.v**

I sat up as the morning light shines on me._ Its the first day of high school rin, don't mess up i thought to myself._ I'm Rin Akita, and i'm the little sister of Neru Akita. we live alone together, it's been a while now, but our parent went to a business trip and didn't come back yet. They usually come at the latest of nights and leaves when the sun rises, we barley see them anymore, but they usually leave something on the dinning table, a souvenir, food, clothing from other countries! But without them around, it's pretty lonely. neru-nee kept reminding me t get a boyfriend when i get to high school. Not to be rude and all but, she is in high school 3nd year already and she doesn't even have a boyfriend.

i rosed from my bed and got dressed. i better go early so i won't be late, and besides, i want to get a look at my new school first.

_"rin, breakfast in 5 mins!" yelled neru_

_"be down in a sec." i yelled back._

_i rushed down, grabbed a toast and ran out to the door_

_"it's not even time to go yet" neru said_

_"yea but i want to get there early" i told her_

_"alright, don't get in trouble, **again**" she yelled as i head out_

_"look who's talking" i shouted back_

i stepped out the door, and ran to school. When i got there, i finished my toast and stared at the school. sakura high, huh? i can see why thats the name, there's sakura trees everywhere. i got to say, it looks kinda pretty. i sat down near one of the trees in the front, and started listening to music.

Then i saw someone! i quickly hid behind the tree, and looked. There **was** someone, but something about him looked familiar

he wore a black vest, with a neon yellow shirt. he had on sneakers but was covered by his long jeans. he had on dangling headphones on his neck, next to a undone tie. he has yellow hair tied back into a little ponytail (almost the same as mines), and blue eyes(also like mines).and for some reason, he had sunglasses on, and it's not even that sunny.

hm...wait, i remember, the guy on my sister's bedroom wall... IT'S LEN KAGAMINE!

* * *

**len p.o.v**

i stepped out the door of my car, followed by my agent, Gumi. *sigh* _this is like the 5th school they put me in, and look hows going to be stampede over with fan girls...luck me. _Being **the top **singer isn't something good. yea, it might be good, looking at people that adore u but, once you want your own privacy or being normal for once, never going to happen. And worst of all, they want me to go to school and 'get an education' and find a girl of your dreams, yea right. but it's not like i have a choice here. Every time i enter a new school, there is always a gang of girls trying to like kidnap you, or stalk you and things like that. i couldn't last even last a month there, i'll be lucky if i even survive one week.

"here's the school, sakura high" gumi said looking at one of the trees near by

"yup...i'm going to die" i said with another sigh

"hey, don't look at it that way, it'll be fun, trust me"

"easy for you to say, i'm the one thats going to be ran over by a bunch of girls"

she didn't answer be back. There was silence hanging in the air. until gumi broke it.

" **look, this is for your own good, and besides, you don't want to get rubbed in the face because u didn't finish school right?"**

i looked at her, it wasn't everyday that she yells at u like that, but before i can say anything back, i heard a snap, from a tree right near the entrance of the school. i looked at gumi, and she nodded. we both made our way to the tree.

* * *

**rin p.o.v.**

There was alot of things i want to say, _why is he here? how's that girl? what are they taking about? whats going on?, and most importantly, WHY DOES HE LOOK LIKE ME?_

i looked around for something to hide in or, at last a way to get out of this!

then i saw a gate to the back yard. i didn't even know they had a back yard, but i'll do whatever it takes to get away from this! first, i don't want to get in trouble because it is my first day, and he's famous! you think you can just be seen by a superstar without causing some kind of trouble? and i don't even like him!

uh, this is not how first day of high school should be!

i made my way out the yard. when someone garbed me!

i screamed and somehow punched that person in the stomach. i had not idea who it was until i saw who it was...and guess who i just got in trouble with?, thats right...I PUNCHED LEN IN THE GUTS!

i'm died, sooooooo died. and his agent is with him! oh my god, i'm dead, dead, dead, dead...should i just run before he's conscious? or just apologize, and still run away?...oh god, save me!

* * *

**oooooooooooo, rin punched len in the guts XD**

**this is my first writing, hope you enjoyed it ^^**

**please leave a comment after reading**

**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER PLEASE :D**


	2. school start

**hey, this is the second part of love and war **

**luv u guys and hope you like it**

**i do not own vocaloid**

**thankyou and enjoy ^^**

* * *

**love and war**

**rin's p.o.v**

_Oh my god, i punched len in the guts, oh god! i though_. As he went down, i tried to run for it, but all of a sudden, i still felt a tug. i looked back, and saw len's hand still holding on to me. Dame, why won't he let go? i can't run with him still holding on to me, i'll be dragging him on his face. then i started to feel heat coming up to my face. i don't know if i was blushing or angry, but i just can't help myself. then i felt wetness in my eyes. oh no, i'm crying. i don't know what else to do, he's still holding on! and worst of it, he's still on the ground. i saw his agent hurrying over here. when she got here, she tried to help him up, but can't. then he stared to get up again.

S_hit i'm still crying, why am i crying? why can't i stop? i don't want to get in trouble. i just want to ...let...me... go..._

* * *

**len's p.o.v**

this is not what you get everyday, a punch from a girl you don't even know. i just heard something behind a tree, and i found a teenage girl in her uniform creeping out the back yard. so yea i grabbed her, so she won't be like another fan girl that would sneak out and tell the others. they are going to find out anyways, but i want some alone time too you know.

but who would have known that she would punch you like that?

i started to feel pain coming, and slowly went down. painfully, i faked my emotions and tried not to make any...unusual noise, but somehow, it didn't work. i started to groan a little. and stayed on the ground for a bit, so i can rest. and to tell you the truth, this is the first time a girl hit me in ages. then i heard gumi coming over. she helped me up, but the pain kept coming back, and soon went back down to the ground again.

as the pain smoothened out, i finally got back some strength,still on the ground, and realized that i was still holding on to her. and as i looked in front of me, i saw her crying. big chunks of tears flowing down her face, and it doesn't look like it's going to stop anytime soon. _dame it, i hate it when i make girls cry, it just makes you feel guilty somehow. how am i suppose to make her stop crying? what am i suppose to say?_

she was still sitting down, and was still crying with her head down. her eyes were red from crying, but if you look closely, you can see her big blue eyes. her hair was let down to her shoulders, and her uniform was a bit wet from her tears.

"hey, don't cry, i won't hurt you" i said softly

then i realized how stupid that sounded, but by my surprised, she looked up at me, still a bit of tears coming down. i found a napkin in my vest and wiped her tears. now that you can see her whole face, something surprised me, she looks a little like me.

* * *

**rin's p.o.v**

"hey, don't cry, i won't hurt you" he said softly

_that voice, i heard it somewhere, but can't remember where. _i froze, and looked up._ why does he look so familiar? it not from my sister's wall, it's different. something...i can't..._

a bit of my tears kept streaming down. he took a napkin and wiped off my face. NOW i'm blushing. and he is STILL holding on to me. didn't he notice yet?

he finally let me go (thank you) and lend me a hand as he stood back up.

"i think you know who i am already, but i'm len kagamine" he said

"yea i know, by the way, i'm rin akita, my sister is big fan of you" i told him

"well hi rin-chan, um...about this morning.."

"yea, i know...don't worry about it i won't tell"

"thanks, schools about to start..want me to walk you in?"

"what about your fans?"

"i know a way"

* * *

**len's p.o.v**

i made my way though the back yard, and found it empty, i dashed to the back door with rin following me. we sneaked up the stairs, and stopped at the third floor.

"you should get to class, i need to go to see the principle"

"ok,..."

as rin left, i went to the principle, and she's lukia megurine, she can be nice, she can be mean, but seriously, don't get on her bad side. we talked about lots of things, that i don't want to talk about...it's kinda ...private.

so i walked to my home room, sure that i was going to die, and stepped it. the teacher is kaito sensi, blue hair, always wearing a dame scarf. when he saw me, he stoped with the attendance, and pulled me in the class room. near the left side of the room, was rin, looking out the window.

_i wonder what she is looking at, i though_

"class, this is our new student that would be joining us this year. please respect him or else, punishment would be very painful" kaito said harshly

i saw some girls in the back giggling, and some looking at me like they are about to eat me

"kagamine-san, you may sit next to..."

then lots of girls popped out of their seats and screamed about me sitting next to them. it was pretty intense, but finally he saids

"next to akita-san please"

once rin heard her name, she looked up and saw me in the front. she didn't wave hello are something, but i think i know why. again with the disappointed girls saying things like, oh my gosh, why her? i know right? dame she is lucky.

i head to my seat and found a piece of paper on my desk

_hey, len_

_good to see you again_

_-rin_

i smiled and folded the paper and put it in my pocket

this year might be kinda fun after all

* * *

**i fail in spelling and ****grammar**

**i hoped u like it**

**i want to know what songs you want rin and maybe len to sing**

**i also want to know what you think about the story and give me some ideas**

**leave a comment**

**review this chapter ^^**

**thank you for reading**


	3. MIKU!

**love and war-****voice and song**

**this is the 3rd chapter XD**

**sorry about the spelling and grammers**

**vocaloids doesn't belong to me**

**thanks for reading, and enjoy ^-^**

**p.s.-srry i didn't post lately, i was very busy**

rin's p.o.v

_ Well, it's the first day, and I meet a famous singer coming to my high school. weird he looks like someone I saw before...well, at least i met a friend of mines when I got here. Her name is Hastune miku. she might be girly and all, but back then, we use to play alot together until our parents needed to move to work... I hadn't seen her ever since me graduated from all started when i got to my home room... _

I looked back, as len made his way to the corner of the hallway, and disappear. I walked to my homeroom, still thinking about this morning. Well, the first thing anyone would do if they saw a celebrity was, _can i have your autograph?, or omg, can i have a picture? or, well, something like that. _I sighed, life is getting really complicated for me. As i entered my homeroom, a girl was sitting in the front near the windows. She had two pigtails, green laces on each hair, she was wearing the school uniform, a bracelet hanging on her wrist, she had like this..silver necklace with a heart charm on it. she was listening to music, then she saw me as I walked by. She immediately stood and looked at me. I was surprised at first...but thats not the surprising part. She then hugged me. I was totally confused until, I heard,"It's been so long rin". Then I remembered. Hatsune miku, my next door neighbor, back in elementary.

"No way, how did you get here?" I said in excitement

"Mom and Dad moved again!, This time, we might not be moving for a while, Mom said that she got a phone call that you would be here, and she was right!" She explained

"So, we can be together for high school?"

"Maybe more!"

She jumped around me like she just got her first kiss or something. But I can't blame her, it has been a while, or more like 4-5 years! Then the bell rang, and the teacher came in, Kaito Shion. He wrote his name on the board.

"welcome to class A02, i'm Kaito shion" he said

He wore a dark blue suit, with leather shoes, a long scarf hanging from his neck.

"good morning class" he said

"good morning!" everyone said

"There would be a new student coming today, everyone please respect him and if anyone disterbes him, there would be punishment, do i make myself clear?"

"yes"

Miku sat in front of me, and I sat down looking out the window. It was the back yard, sakura petals drifting in the wind. I though, who is he really? I kept thinking and thinking...until, the teacher called my name. I flinched and looked up. Kaito-senpia pnext to me, pointed the seat, while len was in the front looking at me. Girls around me exept miku and I was wining, and complaining. Miku whispered,

_"what a bunch of sissys"_

_"I know right? hey, miku, whats going on?"_

_"you know, you should stop spacing out. This is your first day, and you aren't even paying attention."_

_"well, I'm sorry, but I have alot of things on my mind, so, what happened?"_

_"It's len kagamine, he's sitting next to you, and well, you can see..."_

Girls around me looking len, and still comlaining. I don't think waving, or saying anything would be nessacary. Expecally because the whole class is his fan girls.(well, almost) I took out a piece of paper, and wrote. When he looked at it, he smilied.

_ ~lunch time~_

"Hey rin, lets go! there is early dismissal after lunch! And remember that we need to find a place to sing! our parents are coming back tonight for our first day or high school. Hurry!" Miku yelled

Miku was just too excited that we are finally back together, that she can't help singing on our way down. Back then, we use to sing everyday, with mom, dad, neru, and her parents. We always had fun singing. especially because our parents are singers themselves. they are not home because they they travel the world singing.*sweat drop* it might sound a bit selfish, but we still get to get souvenirs and things. we sing a lot too. We were always the best singer in every school we went to.

"so, what song are we going to sing?" I asked

"reverse rainbow, of course" miku replied smling

We haven't seen each other in like 4 years, and she can still remember the songs we still sing. As we walked down to lunch, a couple of girls were standing at the door, there was a girl with long yellow hair, wearing a shirt that has one side hanging down, with stripes of yellow and black. As we approached, she looked at me, and smirked.

"huh, looks like he's officially mines" she said still smirking

"what do you mean?" I said, starting to get pissed

"isn't it obvious? Len kagamine is mines. And no one, in this school, that I looked at, is good enough for him but me." she replied with her chin up.

"_**what do you mean not good enough?**_" miku said, joining the conversation

"Oh, stop it, you know that we, the kagamine fan club, are the top fans. we also got first dibs on celebrities, and it's not like any of you can do any better than the others in this school" she said with total confident

"who are you anyways?" I asked

"Hmph, I am lily tsunki, the president of the kagamine fan club, and the future kagamine"

I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. _Future kagamine? she got to be kidding_. Right next to me, I can see miku squeezing the pain away from laughing.

"Don't get all worked up because he is sitting next to you, and you remember, HE'S MINES, got it pip squeek?"

Oh no she didn't. No one calls me pip squeek, NO ONE YOU HEAR ME. Miku could see my anger, and pushed me away. I can hear them laughing as I left the lunch room.

We ate our lunch outside, miku got the usual, a bento box filled with leeks and others..., I got onigiri with orange juice, and a bag of peeled oranges. After lunch, it was already dismissal, but miku dragged me to the music room, she just can't wait to get her hand on music again. Once we got there, miku just stared at the room. it was sooooo cool. there was guitars on the side, a big piano near the window. It's at the first floor, connected to the auditorium. Miku dumped her bag down and charged to the guitars. I put my stuff down, and rushed to get one too. Miku was the first to start playing. After a few chords, I started, and it sounded awesome!

We played for a bit more, until miku got a phone call.

"huh?, yes, yea... I know... now?...no we're at school...oh...ok...alright, we'll go now...ok love you too, bye"

"what happened?" I asked

"mom called, she said we should get back home for the big performance tonight."

"alright, lets go"

* * *

**this is it for now, it took me a while because i had alot of things going on, i forgot to add len in this, but i promise i'll do it next time.**

**thanks for reading, review please ^^**

**in the next chapter, there will be singing, and there will be a lot of drama and action.**

**p.s-give me some suggestion of some vocaloid songs that you like!**

**peace :P**


	4. show time

**This is the 4th one XD**

**I have no idea why but i'm soooooo hyper XDDDDDDD**

**Again, please excuse my spelling and grammer**

**enjoy ^^**

**p.s.- i do not own vocaloids, or any of their songs  
**

* * *

len's p.o.v

It's a half day, and there is still no rest for me..._sigh_...well, at least today, I'm not really working. Gumi / my agent / said that there would be a live performance by a group of singers playing. Gumi said something about how good they are, but i was too tired to listen. Seriously, would you have strength, if you are always running away from girls?But Gumi mentioned that it's really hard to get tickets because it's been all over the world. It must be pretty amazing for the whole world. But some how, gumi signed be me in the performance with them.

As I made my way out the school, gumi was waiting for me at the entrance with a car. The expersion on her face made me hurry.

"Your going to be late if you came any later. Lets go" She said shaply

I quickly got in the car, and soon of to my house to change.

* * *

rin's p.o.v

Miku and I rushed back home, the performance is in 3 hours!

" moooooooooooooooooooooom, we're here!" Miku shouted as she walked in

Ms. and Mrs. Hatsune looked and smiled. Behind them, were my parents, and Neru. Neru seemed like she was all dressed up already. It isn't surprising, she's always excited to do performances, expecally with our parents. Neru looked at us, and ran to hug both of us.

" We're performing! the day has finally come, we're going on stage!" She said excitedly

"Neru, get off of them, they need to change." father said.

As neru let us go, we quickly dumped our bags to get changed. Miku and I are performing the same thing, so we both have the same outfit. Black vest, a shirt under. Miku wears a tortoise color shirt, a skirt, and tights. I wear a yellow one, with short-shorts, and leg warmers. Miku, as usual, has her hair in two pigtails, with black ribbon, and I have a bow on the side, and white clips.

When we got out, there was still time to perpare. We got our songs from our parents. Neru is singing with mom, so that leaves me with miku. Dad said something about a special guest today. I knew all the people that has worked with mom and dad, and they are all so cool. I even know mom's designer and dad's stylus. I still wonder who this person is...

* * *

len's p.o.v

When I got to the stage place, I was just staring. **The stage was HUGE.** There were seats everywhere. The stage can fit like a whole parade on it! Gumi pushed me to the backstage. There we met the performers. We met up with Mrs. Hatsune and .

" Thank you for having us Hatsune-san, Akita-san" Gumi said bowing

I followed her example

"Not at all, we are glad you are here. You, my boy, remind me of my old times" said laughing

"thanks..." I said

Then a women with long sea blue hair came in. I can tell right away that that was Ms. Hatsune.

" Dear, the drummers are here, Oh, are you kagamine len? So nice to meet you, your room is b02. The show would start soon, get ready."she said smiling

"thank you" I said, and hurried to find my room.

This is the first time that there was so many rooms in the back. I though I would have gotten lost. When I finally got there, the room was not so big, there was a mirror, and a long desk connected to it.A table, and a few was a few bottles of water, and a wet steamed towel. I took off my jacket and put my back pack down. Gumi left for me to rest for the show.I sat down and rested my head on my two arms on the table. Before I knew it, I was sleeping.

In my dream, I see my past. I don't know why, but it has been happening lately. This time, I see myself, when I was only 7. I was at the park, playing basketball. Then I saw a little girl, about my age, running from a couple of boys. She ran into me, she bumped into me, and fell. She had tears coming down, she was covered in scratches and bruises. She was somehow holding something. I don't know her but I knew she needed help. I stud in front of her and the boys stopped for a minute, and quickly ran off. I looks on the back of me. She was still crying. Her face was red from crying, her shirt was filled with dirt and was wet from crying. I kneed down in front of her. She quickly looked up and tryed to move, but her cuts on her foot just made it worst, and she fell.

"Don't move,it's ok, I won't hurt you." I said calmly

She slowly looked up, and managed to smile. Then a green haired girl ran and shouted

"Hey, you ok? Neru is looking for you, come on" She shouted

"coming" she shouted back. Then she faced me. "um...t-thank you..." she managed to say

"It's fine. Oh, whats your name?" I asked

"It's-"

Then I was woken up by Gumi.

"It's show time" she said

* * *

rin's p.o.v

"rin, it's show time" Miku said with a big grin

Mom, and neru finished their last song on stage, and it's our turn.

"Now, here they are, daughters of the best of the best, give it up for, Miku Hastune and Rin Akitaaa!" the MC shouted

We quickly ran on stage, and waved. Everyone was shouting, and screaming.

" Lets get this thing started" miku shouted

~music for reverse rainbow starts~

rin and miku~

Sakasama da yo reinboo  
Kimi wo noseta mama  
Wagamama da yo merodi  
Tanoshii kanashii

Sakasama da yo reinboo  
Kimi wo noseta mama  
Wagamama da yo merodi  
Tanoshii kanashii

miku~

Iiwake wo nabete mo kono sabi ni kaki kesarechauyo  
Kasaneru no nara koto bayorimo merodi haamonii  
Nanameni no biru kumo azawarau you ni  
Goe ... te yuukuyo

rin and miku~

Sakasama da yo reinboo  
Kimi wo noseta mama  
Wagamama da yo merodi  
Ureshii Samishii

rin~

Amaoto wo kantan ni ame dama ni kaeru kimi naraba  
Kono ao mo zembu kiiro ni kaerare sou nano ni  
Detarame ni nanatsuiro narabete mita keredo  
Are... nanka chigau

rin and miku~

Watashi ga hoshii no wa  
Kasa janakute hora | mada wakaranaino?

Sakasama da yo reinboo  
Kimi wo noseta mama  
Wagamama da yo merodi  
Koishii setsunai

Sakasama da yo reinboo

Kimi wo noseta mama  
Wagamama da yo merodi  
Ureshii Samishii

Sakasama da yo reinboo

Wagamama da yo merodi

Tanoshii

Kanashii

Ureshii

Koishii...

~song finished~

People around me screamed and clapped. I can barely hear myself.

"That was reverse rainbow from miku hatsune and rin atikaaaa" yelled the MC.

We did a bow, and waved as we left the stage. As we went back stage, everyone was clapping and cheering. Mom and dad was really proud, and surprisingly, so was Neru.

" You did really well. I knew you could do it" Dad said. I gave him a hug, he hugged back.

" Well done Rin, you act just like your father when he's on stage. Crazy and wild, hee hee" Mom said giggling a bit

"NEXT UP, HE'S THE NUMBER ONE "IT" BOY, HERE HE IS, LEN KAGAMINEE!" The MC shouted out

" OMG, Len's here?" Neru said in disbelief.

I turned around to see a blonde hair hair boy running up the stage. _what? why is he here? when did he get here? did he here me sing? that MUST be the special guest dad was talking about. who else could it be? _I didn't notice, but I think I'm blushing,** blushing I tell you, BLUSHING!**

Len ran towards and waved.

~ music starts -sadistic vampire- ~

kocchi e oide yo warui yō niwa shinai kara  
kimi no koto o sukoshi shiri tai no

boku wa kyūketsuki kimi wa kakkō no emono  
sono hosoi kubi o hayaku chōdai  
Can't stop lovin' you

kon'na mori no oku made kuru nante yohodo boku ni ai tai yō dane  
oroka de aware de itoshī hito zenbu tabe te ī no?

sakusen o nerō ikinari kajiri tsuku nja gei ga nai  
kowaga rase nai yōni chikazuku nda  
haiena domo kara mamotte yaru furi o suru toka  
ī yatsu demo enji te miyō ka

mazusō na yatsu nara kitanaku kui chirakasu kedo  
umasō na yatsu nara jikkuri taberu yo  
boku ni datte konomi wa aru nosa  
te no naru hō e oide

nagai kami no ke ni sui komare sōna kirei na hitomi  
shiroi hada hosoi ude  
sā ī ko da hayaku kocchi e hayaku hayaku

aishi te iru kimi no sono karada wa  
zenbu boku no mono dakara otonashiku shitagae  
shizen no setsuri aragau koto wa machigatte iru yo  
chigau kai kawaī ojō san yo nā?

taikutsu na hibi ni ichijin no kaze ga fukeba  
hon'nō teki ni chi ga sawagu nda  
"koko wa kimi no yōna ko ga kite ī basho ja nai yo"  
akuma de shinshi teki ni taiō o

damasare te iru to kizukazu ni tsuite kuru towa  
keikaishin kaimu no junsui na shōjo  
hi wa ochi te yamiyo ni tsuki ga ayashiku warau  
yōkoso waga butai e

kurai mori no naka ude ni shigami tsukareru noga  
nandaka wazurawashī  
"daijōbu boku ga mamotte ageru kara ne"

amai koe de sasaya keba kowareta yōni ochi te iku  
kuro o tokasu mahō no miruku no yō  
nōmiso ga mahi jōtai no ima ga zekkōki  
kubisuji niyasashiku kajiri tsuku nosa

kūfuku wa mita sare bokura wa hitotsu ni natta ne  
hisabisa ni tanoshī shokuji datta  
shiawase sōna kao de tonari de nemutteru shōjo  
sono te ni nigi rare teta nowa...

~song end~

Girls all around screamed like crazy! shouting and screaming everywhere!

He waved again, and left the stage.

When he got to the back stage, everyone cheered. I don't know whats so good about it. I mean, he has been doing it more then mosts of the people here. Performing, and singing...and I think Neru looks like she's about to faint. Neru and I were standing next to dad, well...more like hiding.

"Hey dad, I'm gonna go change. Hey Miku, lets go" I said

"Oh, alright. But don't you want to m-" Dad started

"It's ok.." I replied already walking away. Miku followed.

~ Outside ~

I can't believe it. I just can't. This is our parents show, not some random celebrity sing off. Worse of all, out of every performance he could have picked, he had to pick this one. I don't get it. He can't find out that i'm the daughter of the famous Akita. He just can't ok, the world doesn't even know I even exist! Singing is just a family thing. It always has, and always been. And worst of all, I still have that weird feeling that I know him. That I know len, and it's just that I can't remember. That I hurt him somehow.

"Hey Rin, is something wrong?" Miku asked me as I walked though the garden.

"huh? uh..it's nothing." I said turning to her

"I know when you are not feeling well" she said

"...I just want a breath of fresh air" I said sitting on a bench

"hm...I wonder is it because of Len you are like that" Miku said a bit angry

"no...it's not it..."I stumbled

"well, it is your first performance in th public...I can't blame you if you are tired..well, come back in later. We're going to have dinner soon, kay?"

"alright"

Miku left. Dame it I'm worn out. How does mom or dad keep up with all this pressure? I continued sitting the time is, I don't even got my breath, I walked around the garden. It look so peaceful...it looked like a rainbow of roses , tulips, marigolds. Bluebell, orchids,daisy, lily.

"kokoro" I said quietly

I soon sat down near the flowers and started to softly sing.

**"Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto**

**dekibae o iu nara "kiseki"**

**dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai**  
**sore wa "kokoro" to iu puroguramu**

**ikuhyaku toshi ga sugi**  
**hitori de nokosareta**  
**kiseki no robotto wa negau**

**shiritai ano hito ga**  
**inochi no owari made**  
**watashi ni tsukutteta**

**"kokoro"**

**ima ugoki hajimeta kasoku suru kiseki**  
**nazeka namida ga tomaranai…**  
**naze watashi furueru? kasoku suru kodou**  
**kore ga watashi no nozonda "kokoro"?**

**fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi**  
**watashi wa shitta yorokobu koto o**  
**fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi**  
**watashi wa shitta kanashii koto o**  
**fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi..." **

I stopped and looked around. I swear I heard something. Oh well, it's time to go in anyways.

The party was big and noise, not surprised, but I was way too tired to have enough energy to party now..unlike Neru, she is dancing like it's the last moment of your life. But I soon fell asleep, and everything went black.

* * *

**Finally ****done XD**

**this is the longest I've ever wrote :D**

**I'm so proud =w=**

**special thanks to people that reviewed this or is about too. You guys are the reasons why I'm still writing**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review :D **


	5. the choice?

**love and war- chapter 5 XD**

**I also finish creating my anime character/cat, her name is kasumi, and she would appear talking with me sometimes in the fanfic. (I'm too lonely TT-TT)**

** I do not own vocaloid, or any of their songs -bows-**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

len's p.o.v

After going on stage, I needed rest for sure. With lights and cameras flashing at you like crazy, you would just go blind. But something bothered me. How I keep seeing rin-san running around on the corner of my eyes. I don't know if I am wrong. I just see her some how. Oh god, my head is messing with me again. I might as well take a little breath befor going back in for the big dinner, and trust me, **it's big**.

So I told gumi that i'm going outside, and she said:

" Well, alright. I'll let the others know that no cameras or paparazzi would go in the garden,ok?" she whispered in my ear

I nodded and left out the back door. _sigh, this is at least better than getting pushed inside. _

"are you alright?" I heard someone say in the other side of the garden. _ok, I though there would be no people! what happened to privacy? _But curiosity got a hold of me, and I made my way to the sound.

"It must be about _Len _isn't it?" the voice continued, Once I heard my name, I felt a shiver down my spine. It sounds mad somehow, and its a girl. I peeked over the near by bush.

"no...it's not like that..." A different voice said. There sitting was two girls. one had two teal blue pigtails thats almost touching the ground, and the other...well, I can't really see because she's wearing a hood, But I can see some hair sticking out. Yellow golden hair up to her shoulders. _Who are they? and what do they want with me?_

_"_I'm ok miku. I just need a minute.." the voice said again._ Miku? who's miku?_

"well, ok. But the dinner is about to start. Be back inside in 10 minutes, kay?"

"sure.."

The teal hair girl left. Then the girl with the hood, took her hood off, and I knew it. It's Rin. It has to be.

She sat down and started looking at flowers. Then she said something, and stated to sing.

I listened as her voice healed away my pain. But then I stepped on a branch and it snapped. After she heard that, she looked around. And I took my chances and ran back inside. Back at the party, there were like three times the people here then at the performance. After eating (finally), Gumi asked for one of her associates to drive me home. She left to party till she drops...again...like the...4-5...6...uh, never mind... Tomorrow is Saturday anyways, a bit of rest tomorrow couldn't hurt.

* * *

Rin's p.o.v

Huh...This is the dream again. The dream of me and...who is he?...He has golden hair tied up in a ponytail on the back of his head. We were sitting down near the river. He was holding on to his basketball.

"Hey, Rin, I heard it's your birthday." he said

"huh? how do you know" I said with open eyes. I look like I'm...6...or 7 years old.I was wearing a yellow jacket with longs jeans. I have my bow...but something is missing.

"I heard from your friend...miku right?"

"yea...she keeps saying it to people on our way to the park " I replied blushing. He laughing, which made me blush even more

"Here" he said hanging me a small bag.

I looked at it. just a simple tiny bag with like a bow on one edge.

"What is it?" I asked still staring at it

"Your birthday present" he said confused

"Oh...c-can I open it?" I asked. I remember that mom said you must be polite and wait for tomorrow to open presents, unless you ask to open it. I always question why, but I go with it anyways.

"Sure" he said smiling

Inside was a pair of clips. White clips with something written on it.

_*Happy birthday to Rin A.* -/ (the rest is a bit bleary)_

I was completely speechless. Just staring at the clips in amazement

"I asked my friends mom to help me write that in. It's not perfect bu-"

"It's amazing" I finally said

"I'm glad" he said smiling

I smiled back. Then everything went black( dream was over)

* * *

I woke up by the lights of the sun through my windows. _It's finally Sunday. A day to relax in peace_ I thought to myself. But within minutes, I was wrong. Miku burst in my room.

"MIKU?" I said in surprise

"Why are you so surprised? Don't you remember that I'm living with you? And hurry up. Breakfast in 10" she said

"Kay"I said hurrying out of bed

Oh right, since our parents are so close to each other, and they are traveling the world, Miku usually stays in the other room that we have for mom and dad.

"Lets eat" We all said before we eat

"So, miku, where are we going today?" I asked after sallowing my food.

"First the mall, then the river park, then somewhere to get lunch, play a little, and and if we have time, we'll go get some ice cream." she said

Me and Neru looked at her like she was from a different planet. Thats alot to do in one day.

"Anyways, where is Neru nii-chan going?" I said changing the subject

"Uh...I-I'm...am going over to akaito's for a bit.." she said. I don't know if she notice, but she is blushing as red as an apple, rarely to see her even blush, Miku and I knew something was going on.

"Hey neru, do you like akaito?" Miku said suddenly, slyly looking at my red-faced sister

"n-no! I'm just going there to hang out. Thats it." she said still blushing

"Who are you going to be with?" I asked following miku's example

"um...some of his friends...uh..teto and haku are too!" She said a bit louder

"Well, ok...lets go Rin, we have alot to do today" Miku jumped up.

~the mall~

Miku pulled me right into the clothing shop. Miku kept looking for dresses for me.

"Miku, I'm not wearing that" I said pointing at one of the dresses she picked out

"Why not?" Miku said taking a look at it

The dress looked like it could have reached to my knees, it was yellow with a huge ribbon on it with a yellow rose attached to it, there was a thin layer of black and bits of flowers were on the ends of the dress.

"Try it" Miku said pushing the dress and me into the dressing room.

"uh" was all I could say, and I tried it on

-5 to 10 minutes later-

"OMG it looks awesome" Miku said squealing like a fan girl

"But I don't need it" I replied

"Can I have this dress?" Miku said to one of the girls that worked there

"MIKU" I said blushing

"It's nothing, I missed your birthday last time so I'll repay it for this dress." she said smiling

"Thank you and come again" the lady said as we left

"thanks for the dress anyways" I said as we walked to the park

"No problem.I owe you anyways" Miku said

We walk in silence...until I noticed miku staring at my head

"Miku?...something wrong?" I asked

"Hm...Rin, where did you get those clips?" Miku said suddenly

"uuh...I don't...remember.." I said touching my clips

Now that I think about it, my dream said something about a birthday present from someone

~at the park~

We sat near the big willow tree on the side of the river. It was like a small little island that only me and miku use. Weird why people never sit there. I heard that people said that that place is like _haunted _or something. But it never happened to us.

"Rin, can you take the clips off for a minute?" Miku said after we sat down.

"uh, sure...I guess" I said pulling it out of my hair, and letting my bangs down.

Miku took a look around it and gasped.

"Rin, was this always there?" Miku asked pointing at the sides of the clip

I took a look at where she was pointing at and saw what she was talking about. There was a writing on it in script I think.

_Happy birthday to Rin A. -/-too blurred to see _

I saw it familiar. It's the thing in my dream. About the boy, and the present.

"That...dream..." I started

"huh?" Miku said confused

"oh, it's nothing" I turned away

"These clips are important to me, thats all" I continued

"Well, wanna head out now? I wanna play in the swings" Miku said getting up

"alright, I'm not pushing you" I added

As we headed out of the willow, I heard a similar voice

"He's coming over? Why?" It said

"I know it's sudden, but I just got the phone call. He said something about bringing someone with you."said a different voice

" But everyone has to work today. Who am I suppose to find?" The voice said again

" I don't Know...I'm sorry" It said

"It's ok...let the humiliation begin"

I took a look who it was, and there standing in a near by tree was Len and his agent, Gumi right?

Miku peeked over my head and saw what I saw. Her eyes were wide open like she had like an idea that she can't hold in.

Miku pushed me to them. I looked back like she was crazy but all she did was telling me to keep going.

I would have been more mad, but apparently Len saw me, I turned around

"Hi Kagamine-san" I said waving slightly and giving a bit of a smile. _Thanks a lot Miku, your soooo dead when I get back home.  
_

"Oh, Akaita-san" He said in surprise

He turned around. He wore a black jacket with white strips in the ends, jeans and sneakers, with his hair tied up in a ponytail.

* * *

Len's p.o.v

You see, after my agent got a phone call. It was my brother, Mikuo. We use to mess around about our jobs as singers. It was like 4 years ago that we had to go somewhere else to do work. And today was the first time we met in 4 years. And he said that he was going to like bring some girl that he calls girlfriend( almost all girls want to be his girlfriend so I don't know if its real or not) But the last thing I want to be is to be laughed at by that dude. Once he finds out he's better than you, he will rub it in your face so bad, you wouldn't want to see that guy no more.

I though that I was doomed from the start

"It's ok...let the humiliation begin" I said

Then out no where, Akita-san came from behind a tree. I don't know if she was like spying on me, but I didn't care, I have more important things to think about.

"Hi Kagamine-san" she said waving a bit

"Oh, Akita-san" I said turning around. Then I heard a whisper in my ear

"Is she a friend of yours?" Gumi said in my ear

"Uh...well, we not really...um..friends that much...uh..she's a girl I met in...uh...school" I said, like every word might kill me

"hm..." Gumi started. Then she ran to Rin, probably gave her something to be scared of.

"Are you Len's friend?" She said once she got there. she looked at Rin, then turned around her, and kept looking.

"uh...no, no! You got it all wrong!we're just in the same class! please don't get the wrong idea" she said blushing like crazy

As weird as it seems, I pulled rin away from gumi. She does that to everyone that I'm familiar with. Weird much?

"**_g-u-m-i" _**I said looking down at her with a dark era

"Sorry, sorry" gumi said praying playfully

I turned to see if she's ok, still blushing a bit, but it should be good enough to talk to.

"Sorry about her. She get curious when it comes to people that are around me" I said

"It's ok, I was just a bit shocked thats all" she said with a weak smile

"Soooo Len, can we use _her?_" Gumi asked when she got back up

"What, no. Mikuo might just be joking around. We don't have to drag akita-san into this." I said turning back to gumi

"Well, it's worth a try. And if he really is lying, there is something you can rub in for a while. " gumi said with a wink

"W-what are you talking about" Rin said in confusion

I turned back to her. This is not going to be easy, but it's worth a try.

"What my agent is trying to say, is that my brother is coming over and I need to go meet him with a 'friend'. Apparently, he said that he was already with his 'friend' and we would have to meet them tomorrow at this park. But the problem is, everyone is working tomorrow and if I don't get a 'friend' to go with me,and I would get rubbed in face for the next few years or so. But don't let it get to you, Akita-san, I don't want to bother you." I said trying to explain everything.

* * *

Rin's p.o.v

After hearing what he said, I wanted to help. I always want to help people that needs it. But I just don't know how to. I mean, HE'S LEN KAGAMINE, famous singer with a bunch of fangirls chasing after him, and one of them is my sister! I can't just say, "Oh len, I can be that 'friend' of your, or something like that, ew no I'm not going to do that...

"Why don't you make it a date?" Someone said behind me

I jumped and looked at who it was. A teal haired girl facing me with a smile that she might have if she just found something expensive and pretty.

"what!" I said stepping back a bit and bumped into len.

"s-sorry" I said blushing

"I-it's ok.." he said. If I look closely, it looks like he's blushing

"thats a GREAT idea"gumi/his agent said in excitement

"come on Rin, you can't blow off a opportunity like this"miku whispered in my ear

"bu-"I started

"No buts, it's either a yes or a no, what would you pick?" Miku said loudly

"uh..." I looked at len. He just looked away. still blushing I think. _How cute _

Gumi was right next to miku looking at me with enormous she's literally trying to make me say yes

My head hurts...but I remained as I was.

"I'll-"

* * *

**Even though I hate cliff hangers, it still makes it interesting**

**the next chapter would be really long. and i mean it**

**I also want to introduce to you, kasumi, my devil-cat**

**kasumi: nya!**

**Me: no, no, kasumi, stop ripping len's face...**

**kasumi: NYAAAAAAA!**

**-ripped up paper-**

**Me:-sigh-**

**don't worry about her...she's new here so yea...**

**I don't think she can talk...well, I'll figure that out...**

**I"M TOO LONELY, I NEED HER WITH ME (no homo) -.-'**

**p.s.-i wonder what is more random, miku coming out of nowhere, or rin out of nowhere...which one would be more ackward?**

** see ya in the next chapter ^^**


	6. desisions

**me:The 6th one XDDDD**

**kasumi: I finally get to talk...wow..**

**me: Oh, be happy you can talk**

**kasumi:-pulls something in-**

**me:-looks- what the hell are you doing here len?**

**len: I was getting ready until she tied me up in yarn**

**kasumi: you ate my fish biscuits **

**len: o-oh...those were yours?**

**kasumi: grrrrrrr...**

**me: If you are going to like kill len, do it after this chapter. better yet not do it at all. The fangirls might...will kill you.  
**

**kasumi: hmph!**

**me:-sweat drop- on with the story...**

**kasumi: Maiden-sama does not own vocaloid, their songs, or their program. thank you =^-^=**

* * *

**Rin's p.o.v**

"Well, is it a yes or no Rin?" Miku said loudly next to gumi

"I-I..." shuttering in fear of what I'm going to say. _I want to help, I really do. But He's different from me. He's a known person, and I'm not. The world don't know how I really am, and I want it to stay like that. But like miku said, this is a opportunity that no one can give up for. I don't know what to do.._

"I...need a minute..." I said turning around and running

I heard miku calling my name, but I didn't stop. I need some time alone. I need time to think.

I finally lost miku, and found myself in front of the willow tree._ Sigh...why does a great day have to end like this?...I can't say no, because I want to help...but I can't say yes, because he's different. I don't know what to do. _Heat went up my face, and wetness came to my , tears can down and soon rushing like a water fall.I fell to my knees and cried. My jacket hanging to the light grass, and my tears rushing down more and more. I don't know when to stop, but I don't care. All that matters, is what I need to do to get out of this mess. I don't like seeing or making people getting hurt. But I don't like it when it also hurts me as well. I sobbed more and more. _Someone...please help me..._

**Len's p.o.v**

"I...need a minute.." was all she said, and she ran off.

Her friend, Miku, ran after her, which left me with gumi.

"Why won't you take her?" Gumi asked one eye bigger than the other.

"It's her choice, I can't do anything about it, if she wants, then sure" I said smoothly and walked

There was a place that I always go to when I'm in a difficult time in life. But I'm surprised to see Rin there. I thought that I was the only one that goes there.

she's crying her eyes out at the edge of the river. This is the time that I regret telling her anything about my brother and his stupid timing. When ever I get hurt, somehow, there is always another person that gets hurt with me, and this time, it's Rin. Rin is an average girl. she can't take on such pressure, and I know that for sure. But I don't know how to. To tell you the truth, I was never good with talking or reacting in front of girls except Gumi/my agent and my family. But I went for it anyways.

"You know, you don't have to do this is you don't want to." I started as I walked towards her.

"W-why are you h-here..."She said still crying

"I'll want to know the same thing" I said sitting next to her

We sat there in silence..and soon Rin stopped crying and was looking at the water. I couldn't help but thinking that this happened before...

"I told you that you don't need to do this..." I whispered

"...I'm s-sorry.." she said recovering from the pain.

I watched her, as she wiped the tears away, and staring out into the river. We were silent for the next few minutes until I got a text. It was gumi.  
~text~

_I don't know where you are, and you better come back quick. We have to set up a plan for tomorrow.  
I also found miku, who was looking for her friend Rin. If you see her, bring her back with you.  
We will be waiting at the big tree in the near entrance. Be here in 5-10 minutes._

_**~.Gumi.~**_

I closed my phone and got up.

"I think we have to go. Your friend miku is worried ans is waiting with my agent. come on." I said lending a hand to her

She looked up, and nodded slightly. We walked out of the big willow tree and made our way to the entrance.

"...I made up my mind..." she said quietly

"Huh? about tomorrow?" I said surprised at her sudden answer

"yes...I'll do it.." She said

"You will?" I said in disbelief

"Yes, I want to. I know my friend and sister would have done the same...(actually, anyone would),but I'm willing to give it a try. " She said with more confidence

"Well, ok."We kept walking in silence

"I'll tell miku about this on our way home..you can do it your way" she looked down at the grass

"Ok, call me when you get back home, well, like around 8 or 9" I handed her my number

"Sure.."

We finally got to the entrance, and gumi was waiting with a teal haired girl. We walked different directions. Gumi was already planing on what to do tomorrow.

"Gumi..." I started

"We should get one of your family members or-" She kept talking on and on.

"Gumi!" I yelled to get her attention.

"You don't need to do that. She already agreed with me, that she would come with me." I continued

"Oh...really?" Gumi said in confusion

"yes, she did" I answered.

"well, that saves work and time."

"..."

* * *

**Rin's p.o.v**

Miku and I walked down the block and turned. Once we turned, Miku poured me with questions of what we did from our 'alone time'.

"well, did you say yes?" Miku said jumping up and down.

"Y-yes" I said blushing a bit

"I knew it, actually who can resist" She said skipping around me.

I didn't say anything. Miku just kept talking. She is my friend and I sound respect that, but I need to think. The way Len acted in front of me at the willow tree, it all sounds so familiar. Then Miku found me starring out of space.

"What happened now" She said dramatically

I remained silent

"Hellooooo...earth to Rin...anyone home?" She said knocking my head

"Oww...Miku!" I said and chased her as we ran home.

"We're home!" We said as we entered the house

"Oh, welcome back. I made dinner" Neru poked out her head from the kitchen

~.Dinner.~

"How was it at akaito's?" Miku said eating fried fish

"It was fun" Neru replied with a smile

Miku and I looked at each other. Something happened, but I don't think I want to know.

"well, I got some good news"Miku said standing up

"Rin's going on a date with,**Len kagamine**!" She screamed

I know that miku doesn't like len, but she likes action and spice. And she spends her time watching drama and reading stories of things that isn't even real.

"M-miku! We are not dating!" I yelled at her

"we are just...hanging out with his brother and his girlfriend..." I said blushing

"Don't hide it Rin, but don't make me cover for you if you make a mistake in front of paparazzi s and cameras kay?" Neru said as if she knew the day was coming.

We finished dinner and head to our rooms. Neru had the bath first , and I'm the next one, and miku is usually the last one, but today, after the talk about the 'date' tomorrow,they pushed me to take the bath first today. They are making such a big deal of this. Well, can't blame them...

After the bath, Neru went next, which leaves me with miku asking bout what I'm going to wear tomorrow. Then it was 8:30 when we all took a bath, and went camp in my room. With the urge to know what len would say about tomorrow. So, after pushing me for the last 10 minutes, I called him.

"hello? kagamine residence, Who may I ask is speaking?" it said

"Uh, I-i'm Rin, Rin akita" I said surprised of the voice

"Oh, are you looking for Kagamine-sama?"It said. I think it sounds like an old man or something.

"Yes" I answered

"Please hold for a few minutes as I go get kagamine-sama" It said, and it was silent._ Kagamine-sama? what the-_

"Oh, hello?" The voice sounds more...younger now.

"Hello?" I said, unknown of how it is now

"Oh, Akita-san, it's Len, that was my dad's um...butler don't think about it so much"

"O-oh ok"

"So about tomorrow, I got a call from my brother. He said that we could meet at the park, and he's going to drive us to a amusement park out of town."He said

~after a 10 minute discussion,(I'm being so lazy :D)~

"I got to go soon. I'll see you tomorrow Akita-san" He said

"Oh, One more thing, you can call me by my name."I said to him before we hanged up

" Ok, same for you. I know how big of a star I am, but it's ok. I wouldn't worry about you. To tell you the truth, you might be the first _girl,_that has ever treated me like a normal person. Well, goodnight _Rin_"

"Kay, bye" And I hanged up. I blushed, _I'm the first one? really?_

Again Neru and miku shouted questions at me, which took another half an hour to get them to stop talking, and go to bed.I finally get some sleep.

~.morning.~

I rose from my bed and stared out to the city. Another day until school tomorrow. 8:00...better get ready..

I picked out a yellow strap dress that reaches to my knees and wore shorts under and a gray jacket on top. My hair was let down with my normal clips and bow. Miku did her normal morning wake up calls, and Neru with her breakfast. It was pretty normal, _**not**_. Right after breakfast, they pushed me out the door!  
I slipped on my flats and was pushed out.

Well...I got pushed out my house. I got everything ...9:53...I got time

I walked slowly with my headphones on. It kept me thinking. _Why did I meet len in the first place? Why does he care so much about me? Should I do the same thing?Why does he look like the boy from my...dreams?...no..he couldn't be...I shouldn't think about it..._

**~River park entrance~**

_Hm...the others are not here yet...well, I get spare time...!0:12..about 10 minutes?_

I sat down on a near bench and waited. The wind smoothly brushed pass my hair. I hummed a melody that I use to sing all the time. It's called kokoro, mother and father sang it at their first performance together. It might be a bit sad, but it really good.

_ima ugoki hajimeta kasoku suru kiseki ...nazeka namida ga tomaranai… naze watashi furueru? kasoku suru kodou ...kore ga watashi no nozonda "kokoro"? _

"Good morning Rin" I felt a hand on my shoulder

"Aaahhhh" I screamed and fell down

"Sorry Rin, here"I look at the hand and looked up. It was Len

I took his hand and he pulled me up.

"It's fine. Good morning"

"What were you going before?"

"N-nothing"

"**YO LEN, OVA HERE!"** I heard someone scream from outside.

"Come on, don't want to keep them waiting." Len grabbed my hand and headed to out.

~outside~

"Hey Len, I almost thought you wouldn't make it." a boy with dark teal color hair, with a jacket covering his vest.

"How can I refuse to come see my brother that left like 5 years ago"Len said dramatically

There was a girl standing behind him. She was soooo beautiful! she long blue hair let down. She wore a thin sky blue scarf and her dark blue dress went up to her knees. She had sunglasses on and her light blue cap hiding her face.

"This is the girl I was talking about. Kaiko?" He said looking at the blue girl

She took off her glasses. Her eyes were as blue as the sky itself.

"H-hi I'm Kaiko mituni" Kaiko said shyly

Me and Len just waved.

"So, is this your lovely lady?" the teal hair boy pointed at me

"She's my friend Mikuo" Len stepped in front of me. I could feel myself blushing like crazy.

"Mikuoooo..." Kaiko pulled on his jacket behind him

"Don't tease the girl, she's cute" she smiled at me.

"Lets go already, or we won't have enough time" Mikuo climbed into the car. Kaito followed

I don't know if len knows yet, but he is still holding my hand.

I got in the back seat with Len. As the car moved out, I got more and more tired. It's not that I didn't get enough sleep, it's because I'm not use to riding that much, and I get sleepy when that happens. Stupid right? But I can't help it.

I couldn't hold it anymore, I felt dizzy, and fell side ways. It felt soft. Who...?...I tried to open my eyes, but it won't let me. Soon, I fell into deep sleep.

_Another dream?...a bright light...I see myself_

_I'm about 5 or 6? I was running to a boy about my age. It was summer...wind was blowing against me as I sat down in front of a boy about my age then._

"Hey, I heard that your parents are singers" I heard

"Yea..."He looked away

"Me too."

"What?"

"My parents are singers too"

"really?"

"yea, why don't you sing?"

"...I-i...don't like singing that much in the public...I would sound weird..."

"Then sing with me, you don't have to worry how it sounds because it would always sound good"

"O-ok, but what song?"

"kokoro"

* * *

**Len's p.o.v**

We're on our way to the amusement park that takes like 2 and a half goddamn hours. Well, strange things are happening today...this might be the first time I heard Rin sing. She's good...really good. Not only that, Mikuo, my stupid brother, had to say something perverted in front of Rin. Stupid pervert.

It's only been like 10 minutes and I'm already getting bored. -sigh-

I looked out the car window. It's on the bridge now...open sea, with an endless sky. Then I felt pressure on my shoulders. I turned around to and saw Rin leaning on it. I blushed. Hopefully mikuo didn't see this, or he would be taking like mad pictures and emailing it to our parents. *sweat drop*  
Rin is now on my shoulder, and I'm completely paralyzed. Still blushing, I rested her head more over so she wouldn't fall. Soon enough, I also got tired and leaned on of her head, and fell asleep.

_I'm having another one of those weird dreams again huh...where is this now? This looks kind of like the river park. There was a young girl in front of me. I looked like I was about 6..._

"Are you sure?" I saw myself ask

"of course" the girl said

"But I don't sing good..." Sing?

"It doesn't matter, come on" She pulled me up, and started to sing

I saw myself blush, and joined her. There was a gentle melody, soft and emotional.

Who was she?

* * *

**special p.o.v by- mikuo :P**

I drived and drive and it looked like the road will never I finally got the chance to tease my adorable little brother again. I'm so happy. But after like a 30 minute drive, there wasn't anything coming from the back. I thought that they might at least talk or something. I looked at the mirror on the top of the car, and I saw the most awesome/ epic/something that I want to take a picture of and email it to our parents, thing I've ever seen. Len is snoozing away with a that girl on his shoulder.

I know len has like dated alot of times, but this is the first time I saw that Len even had feelings for a girl before. It just want me to tease him more and more. They look so cute.

"Hey Kaiko"

"What?"

"Can you take a picture of that for me?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because they are having their private time and you can't just ruin it for them. And besides, your flash would just wake them up."

"Oh fine."

I turned back into driving.

* * *

**Ok, Ok I'm stopping here. My hand are about to break DX**

**Kasumi:thats what you get for writing too much **

**Me:don't you have something else to do?**

**Kasumi: no, I must follow maiden-sama**

**Me:Ok, um...I'm afraid to ask but...where's Len?**

**kasumi:I slapped him, hit him with a bat...uh...and chased him around the garden..with a bat...that's it I think...**

**Me: you think?  
**

**Kasumi: Just kidding, I made his buy me fried fish, chicken, and fries, and McDonald s**

**Me:...How much?**

**Kasumi:uh...4?Rin-chan...maiden-sama...Len-kun...Miku-chan...Neru-san...  
**

**Me: =.=; *sweatdrop***

**Len: back!**

**Kasumi:Lets eat =^-^=**

**Me:thanks for reading review please *bow***


	7. the amusement park

**love and war-chapter 7- amusement park**

**Thank you for the reviewers that help me on the way-SweetLollita ,SoulMaiden24 , and macchi-chan . And all the others.**

**Kasumi: I want to be in the story**

**Me:...hm...I don't know..we'll see**

**Kasumi: Fine...**

**Kasumi: maiden-sama doesn't own vocaloids or any of their projects or songs. Enjoy =^-^=**

* * *

Rin's p.o.v

I shuttered after the dream ended. All I had in my mind was, _Who is he? _I looked around, but somehow found it hard to. The I found Len on top of my head. I turned red in seconds. I can't move. This is so embarrassing! I felt something moving. damn he's waking up. !

* * *

Len's p.o.v

After that dream I had, I can't take my mind off it. _That girl... _I felt something moving. Rin was shacking underneath my head. I rose, and let out a quick yawn. Rin lifted her head, and her face was back up away to the window.

"I-i'm sorry for d-doing uh..that, I d-don't mean to" her head was down. I can still see that her face was red.

"Uh, n-no,it's my fault for leaning on your head before" I caught myself blushing. Hm...when was the last time I blushed...like when I was like 6? I'm like 15 and this is the first time I blushed in front of a girl in ages. Weird huh?

"Yo, if you 2 love birds are done in the back, we will be arriving soon."Mikuo said in the front seat

I peered out the window. We were surrounded road and trees. And up ahead was the amusement park. It was HUGE. You can see rides going over the gates. It didn't take long for Mikuo to park. I think he reserved that space or something. We walked to the main entrance. But before that, we had to dress up a little. We are celebrities, well, almost all of us.

Rin wore a pair of shades with her ribbon tied on the sides with a little ponytail, I got my black cap, Mikuo got the hood, and Kaiko tied up her hair, glasses(fake), and hat. Why does the girls get so many things?

It's...12:45...lunch first. We pass through the gigantic gates, and head to the nearest restaurant...it was a fast food. You know... hamburger... French fries...chicken(fried)...

After eating, we went to the rides. The first nearly killed me. The thunder stricker, a ride that goes about 100 feet into the air, and goes right down, with loops, turns, and goes upside down. And because we just ate...I feel like throwing up. But it settled down. After that ride, I don't think that I want to do anymore roller coasters for a while. So, we when eploring the whole thing. Shops were everywhere!(not surprised). Kaiko brought along her camera, and took crazy pictures. She is almost like your own personal paparazzi.

There was also a little animal/petting zoo near the back. Mikuo loves animal...it's just that they don't like him back. Sad right? Either way, we still went there. There was cats, hamsters, birds, and rabbits. (If you were thinking about goats, and horses, or things like that, there is hee)

Mikuo first went to the hamsters. Poking them until they can see him. We just followed. Kaiko blushed when she picked one up and putting it on her lap.

"I want to see the birds, I'll meet you guys later" Rin walked away

"Don't mind if I join you?"I followed her

"Sure"

* * *

Rin's p.o.v

I love birds. Back in the days when I was still a little kid with Miku, every time we sing, there would always be birds around us that would 'sing' with us. But it's been along time since that happened, I wonder if it could still work. I walked over with Len right in the back of me.

The first time I saw was the owl. They might not be my top favorites. But they are just so mysterious. It looked at me. I walked up to it. There was like a staring contest between it and me. It examined my eyes, and I did the same back. It's feathers were white and gold. It's eyes were black and golden. They were beautiful. Then out of no where, it let out a loud hoot, I fell back and Len caught me.

"You ok?" I blushed. I hope no one saw that

"Yea, thanks" I got back up

The owl flew off it's owner, and flew in front of me. I shuttered and let one arm out, and it landed. It carefully nudge me on the head, and hooted gently. Everyone stared in amazement. The owner, it's a she, walked over and looked at me.

"You know, Midnight was always a shy girl. She never ever left my arms in the day. I'm surprised that she did that." She said patting the owl on it's head. Midnight...hm..not bad

"Oh, is that so" I smiled at it

"She's only 2 years old. A snow owl. Found her near here, and took her in. She was incredible shy, but she seems to be enjoying herself." The owner laughed

"I think so too"

Soon, Mikuo and Kaiko walked over. Once they saw the owl on my arm, they stared at me in disbelief. Kaiko took her camera and took a picture...I think...no flash?

"Don't worry. I know animals hate flashes." she looked over

The owl looked over at Len, who stood behind me. It flew again, and landed on his shoulders, and rested. It's eyes were now closed, and it looks like it wouldn't budge even if someone try to pull her off.

We walked more down to see more birds. They all saw Midnight as a leader, and they flew around her, and around us. When Kaiko had the interest of moving on, Midnight woke up, and flew back to her owner. She waved at us as we left.

Next, we went to one of my most favorite rides. **BUMPER CARS** XDDDDD

I got the black one, Len got yellow, Mikuo got green, and Kaiko got blue. There were a lot of other people. But we plan to just crash at each other. It was funny. Mikuo got stuck with Len near the tires in the middle, so Kaiko and I took out chances, and kept bumping them, but they were free, and next thing you know, they got us stuck. We chased after each other, until the bell rang for us to go. I fail at driving.

We went to yet another roller coaster. It was fun, after plunging into water walls on the way, with things shooting water at us out of randomness. Then the big splash at the end. We walked out soaking wet and laughing so hard. So, kaiko dragged all of us to the clothing shop/gift shop. Kaiko whispered to Mikuo and pushed the boys out to the male side for change of clothes, and pulled me with her to the dress section.

"Do you mind if I dress you up? You just look so cute!"

"Uh...ok"

"What's your favorite color?"

"yellow"

"Skirt or dress?"

"I perfore skirts, but dresses or ok too"

"Um...Long sleeve or short"

"long"

"Found it!"

I looked at the dress she was holding. It was a two piece set including accessories. A short yellow shirt with a black rose attached to the top. It reaches to the waist probably, and with a black tang top right under was a pair of black attachable sleeves with a yellow ribbon and a little rose. The skirt was up to my knee if not shorter. There was the yellow rose pinned to the black leather belt hanging from the sides. The skirt was yellow, with a thin layer of black with a bit of black shattered on the bottom.I stared at the clothes. It looked amazing, but it's embarrassing, **really embarrassing**. Before I could say anything, Kaiko pushed me into the changing room. And she leaned on the door.

"You better change and let me see, or else you can't get out" She said in a high voice.

"Do I have to?" slouching down and thinking _she can't be serious_

_"Yes. you. do" _She sang_  
_

I sighed, and tried it on. Surprisingly, it fitted really well. I must say, she must have a lot of experience to do this. I spun around and giggled. I found out that the skirt has shorts under which made me ease a bit. I stepped out, and Kaiko looked at me proudly and a bit excited.

"You look awesome!" She jumped up and down. She looked exactly like Miku when she found out that there was going to be leek for dinner.

"Thanks" I looked at myself in the mirror. It made me look gothic somehow...oh well.

" I also found shoes" Kaiko found a black laced boot up to my knees maybe. It has platforms with a small butterfly design. I put it on. It matched perfectly.

"You are amazing" I looked around

"I know" She said cheerfully

"But what about you?"

"I already picked it out" She held up a sky blue dress that flows down like a water fall. It had ribbons on the sides that made their way to the middle.

"Wow, you look great" Someone said in the far end

Both of us turned around to see who it was. Mikuo stood leaning on a wall. Len stood next to him. Mikuo was now wearing a black vest,blue shirt, loose tie, a hat tilted, and long dark jeans. He wore like 3 necklaces. Len wore a white collar shirt with short sleeves and a dark blue jacket. There was also a black belt that seemed a bit loose that hanged a silver chain. He wore black shorts up to his knees and black and white sneakers. His hair was let down with a white cap. Soon Kaiko came out with a gray jacket and the dress right under it. She pulled me to the boys.

"Well done Kaiko" Mikuo looked at me

"Thanks, I would say the same for you" She looked at Len, who seemed to be blushing. How pretty cute. But then something stroked my mind.

"_I can't have you paying for this" _I leaned over at Kaiko's ear

"_Don't worry about it. Its on me today" _she winked at me.

"Bu-" I started

"No buts" She snapped back at me

After she payed for all the clothes, we planned on where we are going next.

"I know, why don't we go to that photo shop near the bumper cars? I heard that they opened up the garden for today only. And besides, It is impossible to not have pictures when you are with people right? Come on" Kaiko skipped to the door. We followed behind.

We got to garden. It was so pretty. We all just stared at it until Kaiko got in front of us.

"Why don't we go in groups? It would be faster that way. We would switch later on kay?" Kaiko said excited

We all nodded

"Ok then, Rin and Len go to the butterfly field, and Mikuo and I would be at the flower patch. Some of my helpers would be there already" Kaiko took Mikuo's hand and started walking

I looked over at Len, he looked back.

"You wanna go now?" I studied his face._ Why does this look so familiar?...hm...I should worry to much about it..._

He nodded, and we walked towards the butterfly field. There waiting were a bunch of photographers already there. A lady walked in front of us.

"are you Kaiko-sama's friends?" She looked at us with sparkles in her eyes

We looked at each other, then back to her and nodded

"Good, now...we can do something about this...um...boy with gold hair, you'll be doing your pictures with him over there. His name is Daichi." She pointed to a young man with dark hair. Len looked at me and walked away.

" Is that your boyfriend?" she asked as they disappeared around the corner of the bridge.

"What? no no. Just friends" I blushed

"Oh, I almost forgot, whats your name sweety?"She said

"It's Rin." I bowed

"I'm Luna. Kasmimi Luna." She bowed back

"Now, lets get this think going. First, you see that chair swing over there with vines? I need you to sit there, and I think thats when butterflies come and go" She pointed at the chair in the middle of the rose bushes.

I walked carefully over without making a scratch from the roses, and carefully sat down. Then butterflies came and flew around me. One landed on my nose.

"Alright, now don't move." She snapped a few in a row, and instructed me to get out of there before I got hurt.

"Now, I want to see you on the flower field and play around with the butterflies. Be childish, and have fun" She brought me to the flowers. Lots of them for sure. Butterflies reunited and flew around me again. a few landed on my head, and my shoulders, and one yellow and black one that landed on my finger. I twirled around, and skipped. Luna was busy snapping away. The I had this argue to sing. My voice got light, and smoothly sang. The melody made more butterflies come. The Luna yelled 'cut', they got scared and flew away. But one left behind. A yellow and black butterfly, that looks almost like my outfit. It flew up my head and rested there.

"Your quiet good with animals aren't you" Luna stepped up to me

"I-i guess"

"Now that the first half is done, lets take a little break. Meet me back here in 10 minutes" I quickly nodded and she turned and walked away.

I looked around to see what else there is looked over flower hill, and I spotted Len still doing his photo shoot. He was only wearing his white collar shirt. He was sitting in front of a sakura(cherry blossom) tree. I walked a bit further in.

The guy name Daichi called out 'cut' and Len got up and stretched. Daichi walked away, and I stepped in.

"Hey Len" I waved over, he greeted me with a smile.

"So how was the shot?" He sat back down again

"Pretty good I guess. I got to play with butterflies. I think there is still one on my head" I sat down next to him and showed his the butterfly still resting on my head.

We both laughed. Talking about the shot, and about our camera person. We talked and talk...until Luna called from the other side.

"Rin, lets go. We still have a bit more t-" Luna walked up to the hill, and saw us.

"Omg, you both look perfect. Stay right here. I'll be right back." She ran off

"What just happened?" I said quietly

"I have no clue" Len replied.

We looked at each other again and laughed. Then I noticed a odd looking necklace hanging on Len's neck. _I've never seen him have one like this. Did he buy it from the store? or did he just start wearing it?...It looks exactly like...mines.. _

Len noticed my reaction and chuckled.

"Um...Len...where and when did you get that necklace?" I asked still staring at it.

"It's a long story. But I got it when I was just a little kid. Someone gave it to me. I forgotten who, but I still treasure it." He picked the bead in the center. It was a golden pendent that shaped up a letter 'L'. There was a golden bass clef note holding a diamond on the side. There was also a dangling key hanging on to the 'L'

I carefully took my necklace out. I stared at his and mines. Mines was just a little different. Instead of gold, it was silver. My letter was an 'R', and mines hold a clef note with the same diamond that Len has. And mines has a lock on it.

We both stared at it in amazement. Then Luna came back, and we quickly hid it.

"Ok, I met with the other staff members and we want to create a whole new different picture with both of you." Luna squealed with excitement.

We looked at each other. Then looked back at them, and nodded.

We took pictures with the butterflies again. Then I got to climb the sakura trees heehee. The rose bushes, the bridge, and the swings. Then the last picture, Luna convinced/forced Len to hold my hand...

Finally, Mikuo came along with Kaiko, and I went to the flower patch with Kaiko and Mikuo went with Len.

"Had fun together?" Kaiko smirked at me as we held the flower to the camera.

"W-what do you mean?" I shuttered.

We met up with the boys and Kaiko looked through Luna's photo

"You guys look so CUTE" Kaiko screamed like one of those fan girls

We left and headed to the carnival, that only open at night. Hm...4:45...We have time.

Mikuo challenged Len in a shooting game. I can't believe they are brothers.

"I can still remember those days that you would pull me to one of these games just for the toys that your wanted so bad" Mikuo teased as he picked up him gun

"Yeah right, that was like when I was still 5. Bring it on" Len smirked as he picked up his weapon

"**Players ready...get set...GOOO!**" The game started and the results were really in the lead by a few centimeters was Len. The game ended and Mikuo groaned in defeat.

"IN. YOUR .FACE" Len yelled at Mikuo. Hmph was all Mikuo could say, and we walked towards them.

"Good game guys" Kaiko patted Mikuo on the back.

"Congratulations, what would you like?" The owner led our eyes to the prize board.

Len looked around, then turned around and looked at me.

"Want anything up there?" I looked up and looked around. Then something caught my eyes. A simple mushroom plushy. It was yellow with big white spots, about the size of a head.

(The mushroom rin is talking about is the big mushrooms in mario games. Yellow mushrooms don't really exist, but it was still don't know what I mean,...look it up :P)

Len noticed the plushy and pointed. The owner pulled it down and whispered something in Len's ear. He back away and was blushing hard. I handed it to me.

"Thank you" I smiled.

Mikuo and Kaiko was standing in the back ground watching everything happen. Mikuo pulled Len to another game. And they were at it again.

~30 Mikuo getting pwned minutes later~

"I'm getting bored, I still have one thing planned before we leave for dinner" Kaiko grabbed my wrist dragged me away. The boys quickly followed.

She led us to the big Ferris wheel in the middle of the park. There wasn't much people now, so it didn't take much time till we were the next one. Kaiko sneaked behind me, and pushed me in with Len. Talk about embarrassing. We quickly took our seats before the wheel stared moving again.

We sat there in silence. I played around with mushroom Len got for me.

"Thanks for coming with me today" Len was still peering out the windows. I could see him blushing.

"It's ok. I had fun today" I responded giggling. He looks funny when he blushes. Then I saw a flash. Behind me, Kaiko took a picture of us. I made a face. Kaiko might be nice and all, but it's getting annoying. Len could tell.

"I got an Idea.." I showed Len my camera.

He pulled out his, and we had a camera war. Flashed, and snappes made us almost blind.

After getting chased by Kaiko and Mikuo, we made it to the gate. It was about 6:30 now. Mikuo drives for another 30 minutes before stopping at a restaurant in the city.

~After dinner (kinda want to skip to the point :P )~

While the ride back, my senses got to me and I fell asleep on Len again, this time on his lap. But he didn't seem to mind. Evey thing went black.

* * *

Len's p.o.v

Rin fell asleep again. I plan to stay awake. I had a lot on my mind. _That necklace...i never seen another company or artist have the exact same design as mines. But how does Rin have it? _I took out the necklace and looked at it. The gems glimmered in the moon light. I took the key hanging on my necklace. _Could this be the answer to my question?_

The car stop in front of Rin's house_. _It doesn't look like she is going to be awake anytime soon. I carried her bridal style, and her friend miku was waiting in the front door. She stared at me holding Rin, and giggled. She led me to Rin's room, and went to her room. I placed Rin in her bed. I covered the sheet her up to her neck, and kissed her on her forehead.

"_Thank you_" I whispered.

I made my way to the door, and quietly shut the door. Met up with Mikuo, who already took Kaiko home, and went home.

* * *

Back to Rin XP

I found myself on my bed still holding on to the mushroom Len got me, and in came my black cat. Her name is Kasumi. It means mist. She only came out at night. She only let me see her. She doesn't even let miku, or even Neru touch her. Kasumi climbed up and cuddled next to me. Her black fur tickled my skin. I soon fell back to sleep.

* * *

**I didn't think that the last part was really necessary, but...oh well.**

**Kasumi: I'm The black cat?**

**Me: you are a black cat**

**Kasumi:...**

**Me:This chapter might be the longest chapter written. hope you liked it  
**

**If you have any ideas at all( don't care if it is useless or random,) Please share it. **

**Please review and See you in the next chapter. -Bow-  
**


	8. back to school

**CHAPTER 7 IS FINALLY DONE XD**

**Me: thanks for your reviews and ideas. It really helped! I also changed some things in the previous chapters. The principal is lukia megurine . Because special someone is her daughter. I think you should know by now who it is. If you don't, she would be in the next chapter.**

**This chapter might be kinda random because its finally school for them. KASUMI, DISCLAIMER!**

**Kasumi: Maid-sama doesn't own any vocaloids, any of their projects or they songs. Enjoy =^-^=**

* * *

**Rin's p.o.v**

_It's that dream again...It's me again...I was about 7? ...the river park?...it's winter...snow..._

I saw myself running to the willow tree. My long white fur jacket hanged all the way to my knees. My winter boots running through the snow. I just noticed, but my hair was longer that usual. It reached up to my waist. It flowed as I ran towards the willow tree. I lifted the leaves that covered the it. Inside was a boy about my age, sitting on the edge of the river. He saw me coming and smiled.

_"_Hey Rin, what are you doing here today?" His blue eyes staring into mines.

" I heard it was your birthday today " I sat myself down next to him.

"Huh? how!" he sure looked more surprised than I am.

"Easy. Your brother" I giggled, which made him look away.

"Uh...that idiot..." He whispered under the cool winter air. I could see him blush, and giggled again.

"I got u a present" I handed him a white and yellow gift bag.

"oh...may I?" He looked at the bag.

"Sure" Inside was a Scarf. A plain Yellow scarf, perfectly made from every stitch.

" I made it myself. Auntie taught me"

"It's really soft" He put it against his face.

I smiled proudly, and sat next to him in the grass, letting my hair touching the grass. The willow tree protected us from the snow that was drifting outside. I leaned on his shoulder and closed my eyes. He smiled and rapped the scarf around both of us, and both drifted in to sleep.

...everything went black.

`~morning~`

I woke up over Miku's wake up call.I sat up and rubbed my eyes. _another dream..._

"Come on Rin, today is school. Breakfast in 10" Miku shouted from downstairs.

"Oh kay!" I shouted back at her and dragged myself out of bed. I Got dressed, and packed up everything. I looked around. As usual, Kasumi went to hide from the morning day light.

I got down, and sat myself down. The dream bothers me. I never knew I _could_ knit. Maybe it's not me...maybe it's neru-nee...but she always tie her hair up...and I couldn't remember the last boy she ever dated..because she never dated...then again...it is my dream...it has to be me...but hows the boy?

I was looking into space until miku looked as me and said

"So...how was it yesterday?" Miku showed her wide grin at me

"Huh?" I snapped out and looked. Miku poked me on the sides

"Come on, I want to know"

"Miku!" I slapped her hand away

"Ok, ok" Miku rubbed her hand

"You guys better get to school, starts in 15 minutes." Neru was finishing that last of the dishes.

I grabbed my bag, and Miku slipped on her shoes, and we both rushed out the door. After a while of walking..

"You still didn't tell me about yesterday." Miku said crossing her arms

I let out a heavy sigh, and explained everything we did yesterday...except for some parts...

~.school.~

First period is homeroom. Miku went to her lockers, and I went strait to class. _Well, the teachers not here yet. _I sat myself near the window. Outside, was pretty windy, and the sakura petals were shattered everywhere. I Played around with my necklace. It glimmered in the morning sun. I have always wondered what there was in my locket. It never seem to want to open. How ever I try, it never works. I tried using a knife and opening it, I tried banging on to it, but all of them failed. And the weirdest part it, that not a single scratch was made. Nothing at all. It never rusted, never has a single dirt on,none of the gems ever comes off, and always reflected light. I want to know whats inside...

"Rinny~" Someone tapped me from behind

"Huh? Miku..." I turned around to see my friend staring at my necklace.

"Why were you always spacing out?" Miku kept on looking at my necklace. I quickly put it back in.

"Just...thinking.." I turned back around.

"Good morning" Len walked up, and took his seat

"Morning" I said smiling.

Class started as usual as it could get. We all got our schedules and the map of the school. Books were already given, and it was next period. There was 7 periods in total. We had lunch at 4th period. language class...math class...science...lunch :D

~.Lunch.~

I meet up with Miku as we ran down to the music room. We were planning on playing around outside again before class starts, but there was something that we didn't expect. When we got to the music room, there was a teacher there already. And apparently, she saw us.

"Please, come in. Don't hiding from me" The teacher waved her hands at us. We looked at each other, and walked forward.

The teacher had short brown hair. She suit was red with a short tight skirt and high heels. Her eyes were color of ember.

"Hi, I'm Meiko Sakine, your music teacher. What are your names and what class are you both in?"

"Please to meet you. I'm Akita Rin, and this is my friend Hastune Miku. We both are in class A02" I waved. Miku followed my example

"Hm...let me see your hands Akita-san" I looked at her, and showed her my hands.

"Oh, you play guitar?" She looked at me with big eyes.

"Y-yes" How did she know?

"Rin is really good at playing guitar. She played in concerts in elementary." Miku, you are not helping

"Is that so, then I want to hear you play" the teacher said handing me a guitar.

"But, I haven't played in a few years. I don't really remember" I shook my head.

"Oh, come on. Play what your feel, and your heart would know the way." What is that suppose to mean?

I let out a sigh, and took the guitar. Miku and the teacher took out their lunch, and sat down on one of the seats. I stood near the windows, and started to play. The smooth music led to more up beat sound. When I was done, They stared at me.

"That was...AWESOME" Miku ran over to hug me.

"You really have the guitar hands. I think I might want you to perform." Sakine-san said rubbing her chin.

"That would be nice" I shrugged.

" Lets see...I have your class...the last two periods today." She looked at the schedule.

The bell rang. We said our goodbyes, and headed to class. Social studies...music.

~.Music period.~

"Hello class A02. I am Meiko sakine. Please call me by my name." She welcomed our class to the room.

We bowed and took our seats.

"Today, I want to know the music part of you. Before we get started in music, we need to know what kind of music you like, and what instruments you are use to." Meiko explained. "Lets start over here"

There were about 20 kids in our class, so it took a while. But out of everyone, the most people play were either violin, piano, or drums. Not much people know guitar.

Then we were assigned to different groups depending on what instrument we can not have the same instrument in the same group. I was in a group with only 3 kids including me.

"Now, please introduce yourself to your group. Your group members would be your partners for the rest of the year. They would be performing with you and practicing with you. If there is any changes in group, it must be approved by me." Meiko said, and we turned to our groups.

I was in a group with Miku, Len, and a pink drilled hair girl.

"Hi, I'm teto kasane . I play drums and flute."

"I'm Miku. Hatsune Miku. I play piano, and guitar"

"I'm Rin akita. I play guitar, drums, piano.

"Len kagamine. I play drums and bass guitar.

We talked more into what we like doing, and soon was just chatting away random stuff.

Meiko passed out not to us.

"There will be a welcoming concert in the next week or so. I want every groups to play in it. It would be part of your grades."

Hm...two weeks? I guess thats about enough time...

~.school out.~

"Well, we should probably get going." Miku said waving and dragging me right behind her.

"Oh, I go the same way" Teto said following us.

On our way out, Lily 'accidentally' almost knocked me over, and smirked at me.

"Watch where your going, shorty" She snorted, and looked away. Then she tripped on her face flat on the ground. And I could see why. Only 2 people. Miku and Teto. Teto kicked her in the heel, and Miku stuck her foot out, and results are: Lily style face pancake.

She shot a look at us, and hurried away.

"Come on, lets go.." Miku pulled me away.

~.Time skip.~

"Does she do that to you?" Teto asked as we walked down the street.

I remained was nothing much to talk about...But to Miku, thats a whole different story. She kept on and on about it.

"Well, this is our house. Bye Teto" We waved

"You guys are sisters?" Teto looked as us weirdly.

"No, we just live together. Our parents are...somewhere else, and we were left to each other. It's not as bad as you think." Miku explained.

"Oh, ok. I live just down the block." Teto pointed farther down the street.

"come visit sometimes. Bye" Teto waved and disappeared on the horizon.

We got in, and Neru was already making dinner.

"Welcome home" Neru cried out from the kitchen.

"We're home"

~.after dinner and stuff .~

I got out of the bathroom, with my hair dripping wet from washing it, and my blue polka dot nighting gown.

(for people who don't know what it is, please watch Romeo and Cinderella Rin and Len version :3)

I lay on my bed, and started out the window, with lights of the moon shining down. Kasumi was soon visible and jumped on my bed. She jumped next me, and rested on my pillow. She looks kinda different...there was a white dot on her head. wait what? Dot?

I sat up, and stared at my so call pet. This couldn't be. This is not kasumi. But my body took over, and I fell back down to bed. I tried to pick myself back up, but my body didn't let me.

I drifted to deep sleep.

~.dream flash.~

It was now in the middle of spring. I'm sleeping? sakura petals out my window.

"It hurts...help...me.."I groaned my pillow that I buried my head in. I was face down on the bed, lying there in pain

"She was like that all night, for a whole week. Please help her." I heard my mom at the door. Her voice made me worry

"RIN!" Someone ran to me. I couldn't see who it was. My vision was blurry. I felt a hand on my back

"No! Stay away...stay...away...from..me" I shot away from it. It hurts bad.

"Rin..." It was like soft, I saw a shadow. Then it hugged me.

"Don't be afraid...I'll protect you.." It whispered softly in my ears. I began to ease, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Thats all for now. I wan't able to upload in a time because I was playing this game called tinier me. **

**like i said, this chapter was a bit random, but next chapter would be better. I promise :D**

**well, peace :D**

**kasumi: *waves* Thank you for reading, and please review =^-^=**


	9. A cat's talepart 1

**the new person is here XD**

**Like I said in the earlier chapter, there would be a new person coming...soon, and...well, you guys are going to hate me for this later =.=;; **

**well, the story is going to be more and more weird as you read on, so yea ...I'm just going to like...uh...shut up now...and let you find out later...wait one more thing. KASUMIIIII! **

**Kasumi: Maiden-sama doesn't own vocaloids, their songs or any of their projects. enjoy =^-^=**

* * *

Rin's p.o.v

I sat up as the morning light hit me in the eyes. Last night was weird. I really don't get my dreams lately. It's always about this boy. But...who? And that cat with the white dot on it's head...weird. Well, what ever it was...we have a long day ahead. only 5 more days till the performance. Miku wants to meet up at the music room after school.

I slowly dragged myself out of bed, and walked to the bathroom. _I looked like a mess _ I thought looking into the mirror. I washed my teethes and did the other morning things. When I got back to my room, I heard something in the closet. Slowly, I walked towards it and opened it. In there was my clothes, and I looked at the bottom. It was the cat from last night...with another cat?

I took a closer look, and saw that one of them was kasumi. Those two purred away into their dreams. I wonder who the other cat belongs to...

"RIIIINNY, 10 MINUTES TILL SCHOOL! HURRY UP!" Miku shouted from downstairs.

"KAY!" I shouted back and closed the closet doors.

I ran down stairs, grabbed my lunch and and egg sandwich, slipped on my flats, and ran out the door with Miku right behind me.

~.School Time.~

I slowly walked into the classroom and saw no one there. Miku went to her lockers, so I just went and waited at my seat. Surprisingly, I found Len rushing in.

"Mor-...Len, are you ok?" I asked as he approached to his seat.

"I had to do some miner things before I got to school, and was chased by fan girls" Len said laying down

"Oh...Miku wants to start practice today for the performance next week. You coming?"

"...I can't...I have to find something." Len looked away

"Look for what? Can I help?" I tilted my head a bit to see his face. Something about that bothered me...

"It's nothing...Don't worry about it" The bell ranged.

~.Class-period 1.~

We bowed to the teacher, and left the room to our first period class. I keep having this weird feeling around Len. Today...it felt like he changed over night.. something is really bothering him...hm...I know. I'll talk to him at lunch.

~.Period 3.~

We all packed our bags, and headed to the lunch room. Nows my chance..

" Len, can I have lunch with you?" I asked stepping out of the classroom.

"Sure...whats with the sudden idea?" Len asked walking down the stairs.

"Well...something is bothering you. Something...but you won't tell." I sat across from him next to a cherry blossom tree outside.

"It's just...that my pet is missing. Ever since last night. It wasn't there." He avoided my eyes

"It ran away?"

" Well, instead of my own pet, there was another animal that looked similar to it."

"Similar?" Len nodded

"What is your pet, and what does it look like?"

"It's a cat. A black cat. has this little thing on it's head. And the cat from last night...it was just black. the thingy on the head wasn't there, so I knew it wan't my cat. This morning it was gone...does that sound weird to you?" Len took a bit of his banana

"Well, the same thing happened to me..." _Wait...does that mean that the cat last night is Len's? then kasumi was with him. Then in the morning, she came back..._

"...It's ok...I'm going to find it.." Len stood up

"Huh?"

"**Thats my pet that I lost, I'm going to find it.**...Sorry for your trouble Rin..." Len walked away

"Len..."

~.period 5-7.~

After the talk...Len and I started to avoid each other for the rest of the day.I felt like I just made it worst. Every time found each other looking at each other, we always just look at something else. I felt more worried. That pet sounds important to him..

~.after school practice.~

"Ow..." My finger got cut...

" Rin, you need to be careful..whats wrong with you today? You never hurt yourself when you play music...never. what happened?" Miku help my hand out to let her see the cut.

"It's nothing" I started playing again.., and sad melody kept coming out. No matter how I play, it always comes out depressing.

"Miku, I should to go home early today, I'm sorry, but I'll can't practice." I said

"Well... try and rest up ok?" Miku smiled

" I'll try..."

* * *

Len's p.o.v

It's been an extremely long day for me. First of all, my cat disappeared last night, and I can't find it anywhere. Rin wanted to help, but I don't want her to. Don't get the wrong idea. I just don't want her dealing with my business. And besides, it's my cat that I'm looking for. And after what happened at lunch, I couldn't bear talk or look at Rin. I'm not mad at her, it's just that i made her upset, and I don't want it upset her more. She would be throwing questions of my lost pet.

I stepped out the school, with Gumi waiting in the car.

"Today is going to be a bit longer than usual. They are shooting interviews, and photo with fans after you go live on 'vocal-star japan' the talk show that keeps everyone talking." Gumi explained on my way to the star studio.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

Rin's p.o.v

I saw a black car pulling out of the front entrance. _Len..._ I though as the car disappeared in the corner.

I walked back to my house. Neru doesn't come back from school in about another hour or so. I climbed up the stairs, and Kasumi was there with another cat. They welcomed me into my room. Kasumi sat on my lap, while the other one sat besides me. I patted them on the back.

"I'm sure Len was talking about you when he said it ran away" I told the cat with the white dot on it's head. And I could tell it's listening. The ears flickered, and it faced me.

" Your Len's cat aren't you" The cat nodded like it knew

"How did you get here?" The cat looked away. Kasumi didn't make a sound

"Do you know your way back?" It nodded again

"Are you afraid to go back?" surprisingly it nodded. There was silence for a few minutes.

"Don't worry,I'll take you back" I smiled.

"Finally home" I heard from downstairs.

"Welcome back Neru." I greeted her in.

"Huh? your early. Miku has practice right? Why are you not with her?"

" I had to do something. Want me to help?"

"Why so helpful today?"

" I need to go somewhere after dinner. I'll just eat first, and go. Tell Miku I might not be home tonight. You don't have to wait for me"

" Where are you doing?"

"No where in particular"

"Well, ok." Neru head to the kitchen

I helped Neru with dinner. She first made the scrambled eggs for me, I left some for them, grabbed an orange, and packed my bags to leave.

I got out my shoulder bag, and put some stuff in it. Kasumi's ball, water, I-pod, and a huge book. I changed my school uniform to a vest and yellow collar shirt. Jeans and flats. My usual ribbon and clip on.

"I'ma go now." I said stepping out my house.

" be safe" I heard from the kitchen

~.the walk to Len's house.~

I walked along with the cat, and Kasumi following. I never walked this way in town, but somehow I feel like I know it somehow. It's almost like that _Déjà vu _Miku was always talking about. It just looks familiar in a weird way...

There was a house. Well, a bit bigger than a house. Like a small mansion kind of. The cat ran ahead, I followed. And found the door. I knocked it.

"Hello, who might you be?" an old man said opening the door. He had on a 1800s butler suit.

"Uh...is Len home?" I shuttered. Could this really be Len's house?

"Oh, Kagamine-sama is working late tonight." Ok, Len's house for sure

"would you like to wait for him?" He asked

I looked at Len's 'pet' It looked at me with big worried looking eyes. I nodded

"What is your name?" he asked formally

"Rin, Akita Rin."

"Please come in Akita-san"

Len's house is huge. The first thing you see is 1 stairs in the middle to the second floor, next to it was 4 doors, 2 on each side, leading to another place. I stared at the place. It's amazing was the first thing I thought when I walked in.

The man led me to the living room. A t.v. set, games, a computer. Windows to the back yard, and a table about 4 feet. There was about 4 couches. they made a right angle in the corner. There were a few plants in the room too.

I went to the couch and sat down. Kasumi and the other did the same. Kasumi took her ball, and the cat just ran somewhere to get a fish toy. And I took out my book. The series on evil. has the whole collection of evil stories. Like the Daughter of evil, Evil Eater, the Trailor shop on Enbizaka, things like that. There was not many pictures, but they look cool.

"Is that kagamine-sama's pet?" he said noticing the cat. I just nodded.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Otaka Kashine. Butler of the Kagamine household." He bowed. I hurried up and did the same thing. Manners were one of the things mother cared about the most.

"I must resume work. Be my guest to use anything in the room." He left.

I looked around. The back yard from this end looked like nothing, so I went to check. I went alone.

It looked so beautiful out there. Flowers were everywhere, fruits grown on the either the middle of the garden, there was a tree. A sakura tree just like the one in school. But this one seemed more bigger, and prettier in someway. It's gentle wind blew past my hair.

"sakura no ame.." I whispered.

**kyoushitsu no mado kara Sakura no Ame**

**fuwari tenohira **

**kokoro ni yoseta**

** minna atsumete dekita hanataba wo**

** sora ni hanatou**

The cherry blossoms rained in from our classroom's windows,softly landed in our palms, and knocked open our hearts. Let's launch into the sky the bouquets everyone made together.

**wasurenaide**

** ima wa mada chiisana hanabira da toshite mo**

** bokura wa hitori janai**

Do not forget,although we are each just a small flower petal right now, we are not alone.

After I finished the song, I felt depressed again. That was the song I sang In graduation. Sad, but fun I guess.

" That was a beautiful melody, Akita- san." I heard from behind me. The old man stood there with some garden utensils.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I in your way?" I shuttered.

"No no. It's fine. Do you play piano?" He asked out of the blues

" Yes, but I'm not that good."

" Would you like to use master's piano room?"

"What? I can't do that." I shock my head. He smiled.

" It is quite alright." He led me to a grand room about the size of my bedroom.

A huge piano with the word _Len _on the in the front.

Otaka-san left the room, so I though I might as well.

The soft melody of kokoro ringed into my ears. Music filled the room. I drifted into wonderland. The sound enlighten me. After the song, I felt dizzy. I don't know why, but everytime I play 'kokoro' something always happen to me.

I lay on the couch, and soon fell into deep sleep.

~.In dreams.~

I was now at a house. A grand one too. Like a were cats. Baby ones. They were in a a basket sleeping. Except one. A black cat. It looked at me. And stared.

" Well, thats unusual." A woman said in the back of me. She wore a fancy dress with jewelry.

"She doesn't ever looked at anyone that comes in. You must be really special." I kept my eyes on the little kitty.

"Hm...it looks like it likes you. Why don't you keep her?"

"I couldn't do that. It's your cat after all" I said shaking my head.

"Please take her. She doesn't ever like anyone else but you. Your the only one that she likes." She gave the kitty to me.

I bowed my thanks, and went to the park with Miku.

"Hey, look at the cat she's holding" Some boys said from the football field.

I got scared. Thats my cat, and no one else's. I ran.

" Get her! I want that cat!" They yelled and chased after me. I fell a few times, but I don't care.

I had no idea where I am going, but I have to get away. I kept on running, till I ran into a boy, and fell down again. Tears came down. I held on to my had golden hair, with sapphire eyes. He looked at me, then the boys that were chasing me came. The boy I fell into stood in front of me, and defended me. It pretty much got them away. Now he is coming over. I tried to make my escape, but my cuts and bruises kept me in place, and I fell back down. He hesitated.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He said kneeling down in front of me. I looked up. And gave out a weak smile.

He helped me up. I could see Miku running near from the other side.

"Hey you ok? Neru is looking for you!" SHe shouted from the other side. I nodded at her, and face the him.

"Um...t-thank you" I said facing down.

"It's fine, whats you name?"

"It's- Ah, kitty!" The black kitten jumped out my arms, and ran to where Miku was. I ran after her, stopped, and looked back.

"I'll tell you when we are able to meet again someday" I said waving away.

~.dream end.~

* * *

Len's p.o.v

"Thanks everyone for coming. Bye" I shouted out, and went back stage

"That was Great! GREAT!" said the manager.

"Good job Len." Gumi stepping in

"Thanks" I said panting. I looked over at Gumi and gave her a can-I-go-home-now face.

She sighed, and drove me home. I was too tired to do anything in the car but sit.

~.Home-Len.~

"I'm Home" I called out. Otaka poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Welcome back, Kagamine-sama." He said rubbing his hands with a towel.

"Thats my dad's name." I said.

"Speaking of your father, I was informed that your parents are coming over in about a week or two." He went back to the kitchen. He stopped half way, and turned around.

"There is also someone looking for you in the living room. The last time I checked she was sleeping." He said and went on with the dinner.

"Hm...really..." I said heading to the living room, and turned around.

"Wait what? 'SHE, W-whos she?" I shouted at the kitchen. Otaka didn't answer.

I hurried to the living room. And I would fall to the ground if I have to. There sleeping on the corner of the couch were two cats. And next to them was...

RIN?

* * *

**Cliff hanger XD I'm so evil. Well, next chapter might be more than this...or not ;9**

**I still can't find a good some for the concert. (read chapter 7...)**

**PLEASE GIVE ME SOME GOOD SONGS.**

**Also. I finally got my pictures on the web. (waves arms around XD)**

**Kasumi is taking her nap right now...**

**Please give me some advice if have to. **

**REVIEW FOR COOKIES XD**


	10. A cat's talepart 2

**Hey there, Vocal-maiden here. It is soooo close to 10 chapters. XD (I'm so happy Q(^-^Q))**

**This might be a bit weird, but I want the cats to talk ._. on a second though... never mind . Kasumi~**

**Kasumi: Maiden-sama doesn't own vocaloid characters, songs, or any of their projects. enjoy =^-^=**

* * *

Rin's p.o.v

I started to wake up from the dream that I had. It was getting weirder and weirder because I keep having the feeling that I been my dreams before. Like the river park, It looked awfully alike the one in my dreams. Almost identical.

I slowly sat up, and found that there was a blanket on top of me. I rubbed my eyes. I was at Len's house. I wonder if he is home yet. Kasumi and the other cat woke up too, and left to the door. I cleaned up my hair, and followed them. They seemed to know the way around the house. I looked around. There were pictures on the wall. Pictures of 2 people. One women and a men. They looked like they were in their 20s or something. They next picture was their marriage. Then the whole family picture. Then there was a whole new person. Again, there was 2 people, and they looked like they were about 5 or 6. Again with the 'I seen this thing before' The boy in my dreams. Its the same boy from the picture. I looked down and on the caption said:

'Len and Mikuo Kagamine at age 5' in script

That's weird. I never knew them until high school, but they look like my past. I'm starting to get a headache. There were also news on the wall. things like

'Mikuo gets his dept'

'Len's opening concert'

'Kagamine world tour'

And other things. We walked until the cat ran into a room near the entrance that I came from before. I rushed after it, and paused. _knock first_ I thought

"Yuki, your alright!. I was worried sick about you, where were you?" I heard from the door. I went and knocked.

" Come in." He said

I opened the door. It was the kitchen. There were cooking idems everywhere. I looked around in amazement, and turned back to him. Len.

"Oh, Rin, you woke up." He said putting down the cat. I nodded shamefully. I can't believe that I slept in someone's house.

"I-i'm sorry about the..." I kept my head down, blushing. "I didn't mean to do anything, I just found your cat and I thought I return it to you and-"

"It's alright Rin, don't worry about ..." He looked at his cat. "Thanks for finding him." He pet it on the head. I looked up and smiled.

"Akita-sama, You have awaken. Would you like to join us for dinner?" Otaka stock his head out of a random door from the kitchen.

"W-what? I couldn't...I-i mean...I came here to return L-len's cat. Thats all. I should get going." I panicked word over word, and turned around. I walked to the door, and saw Len following me.

"Rin, you can join if you want. You didn't eat much when you came here, You should at least eat something." Len caught hold of my wrist. Then the door slammed open.

"Ahh...Home sweet home." A lady entered through the door. She was wearing a long exotic red dress. With slippers, and a large red flower clip on the side of her golden hair. Following her was a tall muscular guy, about...6 foot?He had on a leather jacket and dark jeans. He also had this thin layer of tan. They looked at Len, then at me, then back to Len.

I looked over at Len's face. Was he blushing? He let go of my wrist, and turned to them.

"Welcome home. Mom, dad." He said walking up to them. _wait what? Those are Len's parents? They look so young!_

"Good to be home kiddo." The man said ruffling Len's hair.

"We're back" The lady said giving Len a kiss in the cheeks. I found this weirdly entertaining. I just stood at the background and giggled a bit to myself.

* * *

Len's p.o.v

I went after Rin as she left the room.

"Rin, you can join if you want. You didn't eat much when you came here, You should at least eat something." I said finally catching up to her, and grabbing her wrist so she wouldn't go.

Before Rin got to answer, the doors flew open, and in came my parents. I froze in shock. _What are they doing here?_

"Ah...Home sweet home" I saw my mom coming in with this weird jewelry and shoes matched the outfit. My dad came right behind her. With his usual leather jacket and jeans.  
I couldn't help but blush. Rin is with me...in my house...with my parents. This might just ruin my life.

"Welcome home. Mom, dad." I faced them, forcing my blush away, and keeping as calm as I possibly could.

"Good to be home kiddo" Dad said ruffling my hair.

"We're back." Mom said giving me a kiss on the cheeks. Then my mother looked at Rin again. Who seemed to be giggling at the little show.

"Soooo~. who is she?" Mom whispered to me. I looked at her with a beet red face.

"W-what do you mean?" I backed a few steps from her. She laughed at me.

"Hey girly~ can you come over for a few minutes please " My mom said to Rin. She was shocked for a bit and went to mom. I tried to stop her, but dad held me back with a big grin on his face. I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Rin's p.o.v

The first thing that Len's parents said to me. " Hey girly~" What the hell? Do I really look that girly?

I stood there for a minute, kinda shocked, and finally got in front of the women. She pulled me to another corner of the room. Len shook his head like I was going into some trap or something, But his dad just picked him up and carried him to the kitchen. I giggled again.

"Whats your name sweetie?" She said now that Len's away.

"I'm Akita Rin."I bowed formally.

"I'm Lona Kagamine. Len's mother. And my husband, Leon Kagamine. It's good to see you around Len" She said smiling.

"W-what do you mean?" I blushed at her response.

"Wow. You both even talk the same, how cute" She hugged me

"Thank you" I pulled away from her.

"Come have dinner with us." She said pushing my back into the kitchen.

"B-but I need to go. I came here just to give something back to Len, and-"

"Well, eat something before you go at least." She scold me and dragged me in.

The table was pretty big. It could fit about 10 people, but there wasn't really much people tonight. I sat next to Len and gave him the 'I-survived' face. He chuckled.

Th food was here, and damn. Chicken, fish, Lobster, greens, and more others. Could they really eat the whole thing?

"So how was your trip to China?" Len said in the middle of eating the chicken wing

"It was great. Chinese people really know their arts. Their designs and clothing blew me away! So I shopped some stuff to get it back home, I got some for you Lenny" She laughed.

I giggled. _Lenny? oh wow _I thought. I could see Len has this 'Oh my god, kill me now' face. Which made me giggle more.

* * *

Len's p.o.v

This is not the first time my parents embarrassed me. In front of a girl or in front of anyone. This is hell.

I looked at my parents with a sick look, and looked at Rin. She seemed to have a good time, laughing at me.

"Oh, I almost forgot, please excuse me " Rin took a place of salmon and water, and left the room. I wanted to follow, but something tells me not to.

" Hey Lenny, is she your girl? Are you dating her? How long did you date? when did you meet her? did she do anything to you?" Mom kept trowing questions at me, untill dad calmed her down.

"Oh, you mean Rin? No we are not dating, I meet her in my new high school, No she didn't do anything..." I tried remembering all the Qs that my mom said but it was hard.

"You call her by her first name already?" Dad said with a strait face. But I can tell they are teasing me. I blushed slightly

"W-well, it's...um...we uh...t-thought it would be more...um...comfortable...to said our first names." I shuttered. I'm screwing this up bad. really bad.

* * *

Rin's p.o.v

I took the plate of salmon and water out to the backyard. Sitting next to the sakura tree was Kasumi and Len's cat, Yuki. Their eyes glowing brightly as I approached.

I place the food in front of them, and they started eating. The fish was pretty big, but they were able to finish it. Kasumi walked up to me, and snuggled next to me as I sat. She mewed softly. Usually means she wants me to sing. Yuki did the same to my other side. I smiled and hummed a melody. The melody of Kasumi's favorite song, paper airplane. Now that I think of it, Kasumi could only see Yuki in the day, which means in a certain time, they couldn't meet each other. Just like the prisoner and the sick girl. I hummed again, and softly sang.

**Sayonara no Omoi nosete Kawasareru Kami hikouki Namida wa mou miserenai**

_My thoughts of goodbye I send out to you On an exchanged Paper aeroplane I can't show you my tears anymore_

**"Matsu yo. Itsu made mo matteru yo! Kimi ga kuru sono hi made Tegami wo daiji ni nakusazu ni itara Mata aemasu yo ne..."**

_"I'll wait. I'll wait for you forever! Until that day when you come back If I don't lose your precious letters that I have We'll meet again, alright..."_

I continued singing softly, And soon fell asleep again.

~Dream time~

Another dream?

I looked at myself. My young self. About 7 or 8. I was crying. The boy again

_"Please don't cry.."_ He said hugging me in comfort.

_"I'm sorry, but I can't. I don't want you to leave. Stay with me"_I gripped on to his shirt, sobbing like there is no tomorrow.

He patted me on the head and gave out a smile.

_"You remember the song? Paper airplane. We are being separated. But not to our hearts. Remember, I love you, Rin. I always did and always will. One day, I'll come back and find you. I promise. Remember that ok?" _He whispered in my ears. I looked into his eyes, and nodded.

_"Until the day you come back, I'll hold onto this necklace that we treasured our time together..." _I touched my lock necklace.

_"I'll do the same..." _He pulled out his necklace. That key...

_"I'll wait for you forever...I promise..." _I said giving him a last hug before he left.

* * *

Len's p.o.v (a/n: annoying much? deal with it XD)

After dinner, I went to find Rin. I looked everywhere, but couldn't find her. I gave up somehow, and looked out the balcony. Rin was sitting on the bottom of the sakura tree, snoozing away. I ran downstairs.

I looked at the cats, that were also sleeping. I looked over at Rin, sleeping like an angle...wait what am I saying. Len snap yourself out of it. You've met prettier girls than her, you got hundreds of girlfriends, stop hitting on her.

I shook my head, and tried to pick Rin up. I thought that the only was through this is bridal style. Then I saw something. Tears?

Running down Rin's face. More and more tears came down, and didn't look like it would stop. I picked her up anyways, and carried her in. Her head against my chest, her hands curled up right under;leaning on me. I couldn't help but blush. Hey, you can't blame me thats she's so cute.

"Don't...go..." I heard Rin whisper. _What? _She hid her face in my chest. I blushed hard. There was a long pause, then she spoke again.

"I'll wait...for you...for..ev...e..r..."She tugged on to my shirt. "I...pro..-m..ise.." More tears.

I carried her up to our guest room, And placed her on the bed.

"Good night...Rin.." I kissed her on the forehead, and turned around. I felt a tug. I turned around again.

Rin still had tears coming down. she held onto my shirt. It was like a plead.

I smiled and took her hands and placed them beside her.

"Sweet dreams Rin." I left to the door, and closed it.

I stepped out the room, and right across is my room. Then heard a noise. I face palmed myself.

"Mom, Dad, how long are you planning to spy on me?" I said without looking at them. I can tell. They walked out.

"Lenny is so strict, but he actually has a heart for someone." My mom said with a little tease in her voice.

"Whatever..." I said and walked in my room.

* * *

special p.o.v- Len's parents

As I saw my son left in his room, I looked over at my husband.

"Did you see it? His necklace..." he said

"Yes...she's the one..." I looked out the window, the moon was high up today.

"He might not notice it now...but the necklace reacted to it's other self...I'll call Rinto and Lenka..." I left the halls and went to my room. I dialed and a man answered.

"Hello? Akita residence." It said

"Hi, long time no talk, Rinto." I said as quietly as I could.

"Lona? Do you want to speak with Lenka?" He said

"No...I need to speak with both of you..."

"I'll put it on speakers."

"Hello? Lona? Long time no talk, don't you think?"

"Yea. I just got back home, and I saw Len with your daughter. They acted like they knew each other forever...just like back then.."

"But Rin still doesn't know about the incident...does she?"

"I don't know yet..."

"I thought her memories were all erased from that day...the day they were parted."

"Yea...but Though all my tours, I found out that there is no real way to erase someone's memories...They can still get it back.."

"How?"

"Through their dreams. I'm afraid that the memories would come back to her."

"Oh no...my poor Rin..." I heard sobbing at the other line.  
"I can't have Rin remember the day...She didn't eat for sleep for an entire week and a half! She didn't leave her room..."

"I'll keep an eye on them..."

"T-thanks..."

"I think Rin would understand it better now than 8 years ago..."

"I hope so..."

* * *

**Well, thats it for this chapter. I am still wondering how to put things in place...**

**-have any ideas? review!**

**REVIEW FOR ORANGES XDDDD**

**maiden's out- peace :3**


	11. A cat's talepart 3 and someone new

**Hey everyone. Thanks for all the people that reviewed. I have some great news!...but I won't tell you ;9**

**Kasumi: Maiden-sama doesn't own vocaloids, their characters, or any of their programs or songs. Enjoy =^-^=**

* * *

**Rin's p.o.v**

I woke up with sunlight shining on my face. I rubbed my eyes, and sat up.

"M-miku...you didn't wake me up today..." I said rubbing one of my eyes. Kasumi, surprisingly, was still there. Sleeping.

I looked around. _Something is wrong...this is not my room..._

I looked at the clock. It was 6:30 am. This is the first time I woke up this early. Then something stock my mind.

_I didn't leave- I"M STILL AT LEN'S HOUSE!_

I paniced and moved from the bed. Kasumi noticed me immediately and got up.

I tipped toed over downstairs. As I went to the living room, I heard music from the piano room. Since I had time, I went to look.

Len was playing the piano, with light sounds coming out of it. He was singing too. I didn't bother looking at what he is wearing, I just constrained on what he is signing. It sounds familiar... I thought for a second

**Kimi ga ireba donna uso datte Subete hontou ni naru ki ga shita "Boku to kocchi ni kite hanasou yo" Keshite kono omoi wa tsutawaranai**

_If I had you, whatever lies there were I felt that they all could come true "Come over here and speak with me" I can never convey this thought_

**Yami ga uzumaiteru zassou no Soba ni saku kirei na ichirinka Ikite iku sekai ga chigatta yo Dakedo hisshi ni te wo nobashiteta**

_Nearby weeds whirling in darkness A beautiful flower blooms We lived in different worlds But I desperately stretched out my hand_

**Onegai moshi kore ga saigo nara Boku wo ano ko to hanashi wo sasete Semaku kurai tojita sono heya ni Setsunaku tada sono koe wa hibiku**

_Please, if this is the end Let me speak with that girl In that small, dark room that was closed Only that pained voice resounds_

He kept on singing till the end. Then I noticed. That song. Prisoner. other side of paper plane. But how? how does he know it? It's impossible. I know for a fact that because I wrote it. I wrote it back when I was about 6. No ever seen it, or heard it. Not even Miku, and I sing with her. But something about his is different. My version is from the point of view of the sick girl. His is more like the prisoner himself.

I went back to my room, got my stuff, and left a note. Then I left the house.

I was pretty easy to remember the way back. The house is only a few blocks away.

I quietly went up my room, and packed up. Then just went to sleep in my bed. I looked over at the clock. 7:20 am...

I don't get up until another 10 minutes... oh well, 10 minutes wouldn't hurt

The morning was pretty normal... except for the part where Miku and Neru kept of throwing questions at you. I made up a story that I was home when they were all asleep and they actually bought it.

I left first since I just grab a toast and go. The fall mornings are pretty good. Wind blowing into your face, and the sweet smell of leaves. I listened to my I-pod as I walked. There was a corner where I usually cross the street, and then- BOOM

I fell on my butt, and looked up. I couldn't really see the face, but I could tell who it was. Len.

He quickly picked me up, and hid behind me.

"Help me please. The fan girls are just a street till this corner!" Len whispered loudly in my ears. I sighed and nodded.

"Hm.." I turned to him, and looked..

I took off his thin hair scrunchy, letting his hair down. I buttoned up his collar, took my bow off, and tied it that looked like a tie.

"Here, put these on." I said giving him one of my fake glasses. He did as he was told.

The as Len expected, a group of girls came.

"Have you seen a guy with golden soft hair, beautiful blue eyes, and has a cute little pony tail?" Wow...your fan girls are weird Len, no offense

"I thought I saw him run that way, pointing to the other side of the side walk. The nodded and ran away.

I looked over for a few minutes until they were gone. Then we went back to our original looks.

"Thanks again" He said giving me back my ribbon. "You seem to be use to do that"

"Yea...back when I was young, me and...my friend use to do that a lot" I replied quietly, looking down.

"Oh...well, since we're here, I'm walk you to school"

"O-ok..." We walked in an ackward silence.

"Um...sorry about my parents yesterday. They usually do that just to embarrass me..." Len said avoiding my eyes.

"...It's ok...your not the only person with parents that are away for a long time..." I said keep looking down

"Is your parents like... travelers? merchants?"

"N-no...and yes...They are travelers, but they go around the world singing. They are pretty popular, I guess"

"Are you ok Rin? You don't seem yourself..." Len looked at me with a worried look. I gave him a weak smile and held my guilt inside. Its hard to not feel guilty if someone if worries so much about you.

"I...was just...thinking." I kept the song he sang and played this morning. It can't be...no way...I think I was just dreaming...but...it can't be...no one knows those songs...no one...not Miku...not Neru...not my parents...no one...then how does he, out of everyone in the world wold know it?

"RIN, LOOK OUT!" I snapped out of my day dream, and looked back to reality. I tripped somehow, falling...

Something taught my wrist, but my fall was greater, and made them fall too. We fell on to the lawn of the school's front yard. I looked up. On top of me, was Len. I blushed...hard. He did too. I didn't know we were already at school. After day dreaming so much, I didn't notice. I looked at him. His face was only an inch away from mines. I could feel his breathing. He quickly noticed our awkward position, and got off.

"I-i'm sooo sorry, It was an accident I swear!" He said blushing as red as an apple.

"N-no.. I should be the one paying more attention to the...uh... road.." Another awkward silence.

MY face was burning, and I could see that his is as well. I looked at my phone. 7:56...school starts in about 20 minutes...

"Um...well, we could go to the music room...school doesn't start until like another 20 minutes..." I got up, and dusted my self off.

"Uh, sure...do they allow it?"

"I do that with Miku everyday we come early, so I guess it's alright."

We both head to the music room on the roof. There was 2 music rooms, one for the school, and one for like...practicing. The music room is about the same size as the music room on the first floor. It's just more opened out. More windows, more light.

I dumped my bag on the side, and stretched, leaning on the wall outside the music room.

"Awww, this feels nice." The morning wind blowing to my face.

"Your right" Len sat down next to me.

I slightly blushed and thought..._I think I could ask him...but...how? I shouldn't think about it so much...I'll end up hurting myself again_

I smiled at him, and face the sky, then sang...

**Aru jidai aru basho Mazaranai kono sekai de Futari no TSUTANAI sekai tsunagu Hitotsu no kami hikouki**

_One time, at a certain place Not associated with this world Two unlucky people connect in the world With a single paper aeroplane_

I could tell Len is looking at me. I went on singing. Until chorus...

**Anata ga iru nara sore dake de Ikite iru imi ga aru Hikari no sasanai kono heya de Mirai wa kagayaite ita yo**

_If I have you, then that is enough You give my life meaning In this room where light doesn't shine The future was shining_

I can tell now, he noticed the song...

"How do you.." He said almost in a whisper.. I pretend not to hear..and kept on going...

**Hi ni hi ni fueru kuda no kazu to Tooku naru mimi Aruku no mo kanari kitsuku natta ka na**

_Day by day the number of tubes increases My hearing grows distant I wonder if even walking has become fairly difficult_

**Mou koko kara ikite derenai nara Saigo ni anata ni Shinpai dake wa kaketakunai kara Hashiru**

_If soon I won't leave this place alive In the end, I Don't want to burden you since you'll only worry I run_

**Sayonara no Omoi nosete Kawasareru Kami hikouki Namida wa mou miserenai**

_My thoughts of goodbye I send out to you On an exchanged Paper aeroplane I can't show you my tears anymore_

I was about to reach the boy's part until..

**"Matsu yo. Itsu made mo matteru yo! Kimi ga kuru sono hi made Tegami wo daiji ni nakusazu ni itara Mata aemasu yo ne..."**

_"I'll wait. I'll wait for you forever! Until that day when you come back If I don't lose your precious letters that I have We'll meet again, alright..."_

Len sang out with hesitation. I knew it...he does know..I continued on singing.

**Are kara iku tsuki Mou karada wa ugokanai Omukae wa mou sugu kuru no ka na Ano toki no wakare giwa ni Tsuyogara nakereba yokatta Mou oso sugita Ima mo dokoka de warau anata ni... Aitai aitai Aitai**

_It's been many months since then My body no longer moves I wonder if you'll come to welcome me very soon When we were on the brink of separation that time If I hadn't pretended to be tough, it would've been fine It's already too late You who are smiling somewhere even now... I want to see you, I want to see you I want to see you_

**Hikari no ataranai hana wa tada Kareteku no wo matsu sadame Anata no kureta tegami dake ga Watashi ni hikari wo kureta n desu Mou kasunde tegami mo yomenai yo Heya ni hibiku mukishitsu na oto Onegai moshi kore ga saigo nara Ikasete anata no moto e...**

_The light doesn't strike the flower that simply Withers waiting for its destiny Only the letters you gave Are light that is given to me Your letters are blurry as I can no longer read them The sound of inorganic matter echoes in the room Please, if this is the end Let me go to where you are..._

Then we both chorused through the rest on the song.._  
_

**Anata ga ita kara zutto watashitachi wa [Kimi ga ita kara zutto bokutachi wa] Egao wo wasurezu ni iraremashita [Egao wo wasurezu ni iraremashita] Fukai yami ga futari wo kirisaite [Fukai yami ga futari wo kirisaite] Fukai yami ga mata meguri awasete [Fukai yami ga mata meguri awasete****]**

_Because I always had you [Because I always had you] I could live without forgetting to have a smile on my face [I could live without forgetting to have a smile on my face] The deep darkness tears the two of us apart and [The deep darkness tears the two of us apart and] The deep darkness brings us together again [The deep darkness brings us together again]_

**Mata ashita... [Mata ashita...]**

_Till tomorrow... [Till tomorrow...]_

**Ano basho de... [Ano basho de...]**

_At that place... [At that place...]_

* * *

Len's p.o.v

I looked at Rin as she sang. The song sound so familiar. She kept on singing. I figured it out. Paper plane. But how? I sang that song when I was little. I made up that song. With another part. The prisoner part, but thats not the point. The thing is, how would Rin know my childhood song? The song that I sang alone...at least...I think I was..

"How do you.." I tumble. the song was like a memory it's been long gone from my mind ever since I was a singer. I never sang that song for years, and yet...I remember.

She kept on going. Her voice sang out like an angle. There was a certain part of the song that I felt like I knew, so I just sang on.

**"Matsu yo. Itsu made mo matteru yo! Kimi ga kuru sono hi made Tegami wo daiji ni nakusazu ni itara Mata aemasu yo ne..."**

_"I'll wait. I'll wait for you forever! Until that day when you come back If I don't lose your precious letters that I have We'll meet again, alright..."_

I sang. It came out pretty good. She looked over at me and gave a quick smile and sang on. All the way till the end..

We paused a bit after finishing the song. It was pretty weird how she knew my childhood song.

"So...you seem to know the song well.." Rin said still looking up

"...yea...that was the song I use to sing back when I was a kid.."

"By any chance...have you been here in your childhood?"

"Um...yea...I use to live here before I left to the singing career. Why?"

"B-" The school bell cup her response. I looked over.

"We should probably go now" I carried my bag, and left for the stairs. She followed me not shortly behind.

* * *

Rin's p.o.v

_I was sooo close _I thought as I followed Len down. _He is the person in my dreams...but I couldn't be sure. Thats true that his brother lived here with him..but still...he doesn't have golden hair_.

When we got to the second floor for math, I over heard people say as we past by.

'Oh my...is that Len kagamine? The one everyone was talking about? He **is** cute. but whos she?'

'I don't know, but She looks so plain. She doesn't deserve him'

'I know right? He should be out with a girl like me'

I looked over at the girls half drooling over him. They were seniors. One of them I recognize, Lily. _Low life bitch..._I thought as we walked past them. I felt uncomfortable...about how they think of me...why does it hurt? why should I care what they think?

~.class.~

"Where were you today? Next time, your waiting for me" Miku said kinda pissed about this morning of my disappearance.

"Sorry Miku, I was just in a hurry today thats all. It's been a while since I went to the music room" I avoided telling her anything about Len. She would freak out.

Most of the time, Time in classes like these past through like a gust of wind, but today...I thought that it would take forever. Everything felt like it's been slowed down.

Finally the bell rang, and we went to another class. Double period of science...means double periods of torture. But luckily the teacher was absent for some reason, and we had to watch something. Majority picked Romeo and Juliet. I watched that movie in sooo many versions, that I can't tell which one is the real one. So while the movie, I fell asleep in the back.

~.Dream.~

I was in a dress...again..I was about 7. There was a party inside. I didn't go in. Instead, I was out in the big balcony, staring into the stars. I was wearing a mask too. I heard my mothers words in my head.

'You are not allowed to take the mask off the whole entire time ok?'

I looked at myself. A yellow dress, with black roses on the corners.(daughter of evil dress-Rin).

I felt a tap on my shoulders. It's the boy again. But he's wearing a mask too, and a suit similar to mines. Same yellow.

"Would you like to dance,_ Hime?" _He held out his right hand, with the left one in the back, bowing. I giggled. I took his hands, and went in. Everything looked so old fashion.

We started out with simple steps, and started to improve forward. He led most of the dance. I must say, he is good. I looked around the big room

Adults and kids were looking at us, leaving us in the center of the dance floor. We finished our dance, and bowed down. I went looking for my parents, and found them smiling with pride.

"You were great out there, honey" My mom said hugging me

"You sure know how to dance" Dad ruffed my hair

"Thanks." I went back outside. Every step I take, there is always a compliment. It's good, but gets annoying.

Then I felt a hand, that dragged me all the was out to the balcony. It was that boy again.

"Thanks..." I said catching my breath.

"No problem." He smiled at me.

We both went on talking and getting to know each other.

Then I saw the cars.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I turned around, and headed back in until..

"Will we meet again?" His voice was concerned.

I just smiled

"Of course we will..."

"This is just like that movie...Romeo and Juliet, and Cinderella."

"Now that you mention it...It's midnight" I said looking at the clock. He chuckled

"I'm Romeo and your Juliet" He said still laughing a bit

"What? No. Juliet dies at the end of a love story" I said with my puffed up cheeks." I want to be Cinderella. To have a happily ever after at the end"

"Alright, Romeo and Cinderella..." He said softly. I smiled

"Until we meet again.." I said waving away.

"Until we meet again.." He repeated

~.end dream.~

I woke up, the same time the bell rang for lunch. Miku walked up to me and dragged me out the room.

"where are we going Miku..."I said rubbing my eyes from the sleep

"To the music room. We have only a week and a half until the bit performance. We need to practice! I already told Teto to go to the music room after she gets her lunch. Come on"

We went up the stairs to the music room from the roof. Miku and Teto's stuff was already there. I sat my stuff down and Miku took out a notebook.

"We need a song...Something catchy..." Miku tapped her pencil on her chin. I grabbed a guitar.

"I don't know...it should be like a duet. Which one? You and me? Teto and You, Len and you.."

"Hm...what about..." She gave me a smirk, "Len and _You~_?" She said widening the smirk. I stared at her

"Oh no, no way, uh uh, no." I shook my head

"Oh come oooon. You know you want to "

"How would you know" I shot back at her

"Your face" she took out a mirror and showed me. My face was red. Like, **really red. **I stared at myself speechless.

"I'm back with lunch." Sang Teto coming in the door.

"Hey Teto, do you mind if Rin and Len sang together?" Miku said with sparkles in her eyes.

"I was thinking the same thing when I was downstairs! And get this, I heard rumors of them going out." Teto said sitting next to Miku

"We are not dating" I said still blushing hard

"Awwww, how cute" Teto took a bit of her...huge french bread.

"Oh yea, I got something i want to show you guys" Teeo reached into her bag, and got out a game disk.

"It's the new vocaloid sing along. Want to do karaoke at my place this week?"

"Thats It !" Miku shouted out

"What?" Me and Teto looked at her.

"I just remembered, there was a box of music that my parents and your parents use to write together. We could use those"

"Well, mom and dad aren't using them anymore, so i guess thats ok"

"come on girls. lunch is about to end" Miku said grabbing her leeks.

~.after lunch.~

"Class, today there would be a new person coming into the class. Please be respectful." The teacher said

I heard Boys mumble about the new person.

'hey, did you hear about the rumors that she cute and dangerous?'

'yea, they said she kicked a boy that angered her, and he ended up in the hospital for a whole week.'

'oh god, thats creepy'

'but she is cute, so i could take my chances'

How idiotic. Miku agreed.

"Please come in" In walked a girl with black hair. Two pins in her hair, and a ponytail on the back.

"H-hello. I'm Utaune Nami" She said. I stood up

"N-nami? Is that you?" Miku did the same thing right behind me. The whole class looked at me. I didn't care.

"R-Rin! long time no see" she ran up to me and gave me a hug. "Miku! your here too!" She rushed behind me and gave her a hug.

"Um...Nami, can you wait after class to do this?" I asked. It was embarrassing

"Oh, ok" She smiled and went back up in front of the room.

"um...Utaune-san, why don't you tell me something about yourself?"

"Ok, I'm ,first of all, is Rin's cousin. I was on aboard when I was about 6 for my fighting skills and brain skills. I play alot of sports, and I was the first place runner in my elementary and middle school. But I can't ever seem to beat Rin in any of them." She laughed.

I blushed then smirked.

"Um...you can sit next to Hastune-san, Which is behind Kagamine-kun." The teacher pointed. She walked to her seat, and fell

"Oops, sorry new girl" Lily smirked and laughed at her friends. Nami looked at me

"Can I please?" She said holding a fist. I shook my head

"Maybe after school, but for now, control ok?" I whispered. She nodded and smirked.

"Utaune-san, are you ok?" the teacher said

"Yeah, I'm ok. And may I ask who are you?"

"I'm Lily Tsunki" Lily said proudly. Me and Miku made a face

"Why it's nice to meet you Lily! I'm sure we are going to be good friends." Nami clapped her hands together

"Who said we are friends" Lily said crossing her legs. Nami looked at it, and stepped on her, and I can tell it was painful.

Lily let out a yell.

"Is something wrong Tsunki-san"

"THIS LITTLE WITCH STEPPED ON MY NEW SHOES" Lily yelled out

"But your foot looks fine." The teacher looked at it

"I think Lily-san stepped on herself. Your should be more careful." Nami patted/hit her shoulders. Lily groaned and Nami walked to her seat. I low five her on the way

"Good job" Miku said

"Is your leg ok?" I asked at her skid knee

"Yeah It's fine! I heal pretty fast"

The bell rang for the next class

* * *

**well thats done :3 **

**Nami is offically awesome for doing that XD**

**I wonder how I will ever make Lily nice again... Oh well -review some ideas-**

**My great news is,...*drumroll* I GOT A SONG FOR THE PERFORMANCE. (the song has something to do with a game...well something like a game,uh...ok, here's a hint. There is a chair in the song ;) ) **

**review if you know what song it is XD**

**R&R THANKS XDDDDDD**

**MAIDEN-SAMA IS OUT :3 **


	12. musical connection?

**Hey people XD congratz to people who already guessed the song, and if you STILL do not know, then I'll tell you a the end of the story. XP  
And don't think about skipping the whole thing and go all the way down to see :o**

**I'm so sorry this took so long TT^TT PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEE**

**DISCLAIMER PLEEASE  
**

**Kasumi: maiden-sama doesn't own any thing from vocaloids, their songs, or their characters. Enjoy! =^-^=**

* * *

**Rin's p.o.v**

"Hey Rin, is there a dojo in this school?" Nami asked as we left the last period of the day. I nodded

"You want to have that fight again don't you.." I sighed.

"Of course I do. I've been waiting nearly 8 looong years" She said smirking

"Sure. I'll get my stuff first." I head to my home room. I saw Len with a girl

"S-so...did you...read...the.." She said blushing.

"Yes...and I'm sorry. I'm not interested in a relationship right now." He said smiling.

How does he even smile when he is rejecting a girl? The girl busted into tears, and ran out the door. He saw me at the door.

"Oh...Rin" He said weakly. "You..saw..the-"

"Um..I was just getting my stuff." I rushed to my locker.

"Omg, did you hear about the fight?" I heard a group of girls outside

"yeah, the new girl verses Akita"

"Wow! no way new girl has been fighting aboard from china. China is the fighting country! there is no way _Akita_ would win this"

"But, I heard the Akita was fighting around **the world**. Including might just own it."

I didn't bare to hear any more of this. I quickly fled the room.

~.Dojo.~

I got dressed. My plain white shirt with a black belt on it, and white short pants, with a glove on my left hand. Nami wore the same thing, but longer pants and gloves on the right.

"So...which one do you pick? Jodo or karate?" I said. She did the dragon stance. Never would have done it any better.

"Karate it is" I said doing the tiger stance. People from the dojo and almost half the school were crowded around us.

"**Fighters ready**" The announcer said

"Ready" We both shouted

"**Get set...FIGHT!**"

Nami charged. _One fist and a jab_ I thought. I I blocked her fist, and jumped at the jab. Now behind her, I bent down quickly and kicked her down. Like I thought, she dodged,and tried to kick me. I held her foot, and forced her back down on her back. But she let her hands down first, and flipped me instead. I jumped back, landing in front of her.

**"**you have improved" I ran my fingers though my bangs.

"I've been doing it all for you" She said smirking

We charged again. This time I used my foot and she blocked it with her arm.

Everyone in the background was watching in tense. Even the dojo master backed up a bit.

We kept at it. But I was in the lead.

_'trip, and kick' _I thought

I dodged her fist, and kicked her foot, making her fall, and side kicked her to the other side of the room

She quickly got up and charged. She jumped, and did a dunk kick

I rolled and grabbed her foot. flipping her again. she landed about 10 foot away from me.

Then Nami grabbed a wooden stick. I got one too,and we started again.

She tried a lot of times to hurt my legs, but failed.

I kept on blocking her hit, and then I saw a point that I could attack.

I hit her sides, and hit her left shoulder. She fell down.

I aimed again, but her stick was still in her hand. _annoying _I thought

I kicked her stick up in the air, and breaking it with my fist.

"hmph.."

"And the Winner is Akita Rin" The announcer said

I helped Nami up

"Aww, you still beat me" Nami whined. I smiled

"It's ok, You still can get better" I patted her on the head

We went to change.

"Omg, you were awesome Rin!" Miku hugged me, then bounced to Nami and gave her a hug

"Hee hee, thanks"

On the way out, there were people congratulating me.

_Wow...I'm popular for fighting_

As I left the school, I saw a sudden flash. A slight color of yellow left the corner of my eye.

_Len? _I thought

Then something crashed into me. A girl, about 18 or 19, with long pink hair and blue eyes

"Oh, I'm sooo sorry." She said helping me up

"I'm fine" I brushed myself off

"Do you know where Len-kun ran off to?"

"I'm not sure,...but...who are you?"

"I'm sorry again.I'm Luka megurine"

"I'm Rin Akita" "Megurine? As in the principle's daughter?"

"Not really...But I'll tell you something you can not tell anyone else. Promise"

"Um...ok"

"I'm...Len's fiancé!" She said squeeling

"What?" I looked at her like she just fell out of the sky

"Yeah, I am. Promise not to tell anyone"

"...ok"

"I have to go find Len. See you later Rin-chan" She ran off

L-len's...fiancé?

I walked home in silence.

"I'm ho-" I saw my mom running up to me

"Welcome home sweetie!" she said hugging me

"W-why are you home?"

"The tour was canceled because one of the members had to go to a funeral. We're giving him some time before we go again, so we came home"

I smiled and went up my room._ My head hurts..._

I dropped my stuff down, and laid on my bed

_Len..has a fiancé?..._I felt my eyes grow heavy. I drifted into deep sleep

~.Dream.~

"**Stay away from me, liar!" **I saw myself running away from the boy I saw in my other dreams

"Rin, let me explain" He said gaining up on me

"NO! GO BACK AND BE WITH LU-CHAN" I screamed _Lu-chan? whos that?_

"RIN, WATCH OUT" I opened my eyes. I was in the middle of the road. A truck was coming. The boy carried me up, and jumped out of the way.

"You...idiot...watch where your going.." He whispered in my ear as he put me down.

He fell down.

"A-are you ok?" I bent down

"It's ok...just sprained" he said holding in the pain

Tears came down my eyes. He looked at me

"R-rin don't-"

"I'm sorry!...If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be like this...It's all my fault.." I choked up my words through my sob

"...Rin...it's not your fault...I was the one who hurt you...I deserved it" He hugged me

"I'm so sorry...L-..."

~.dream end.~

I gasped as I sat up. L...L?

My mom rushed into my room.

"Are you ok sweetie? We heard you screaming 'stay away from me'. Did someone break in?" She rushed up to me.

I hesitated..

"It was nothing mom. Just a weird dream"

Silence..

"Well, ok. Dinners almost ready"

"Ok..."

* * *

Special p.o.v- Rin's mother, Lenka

I left Rin's room, and quickly went to the phone.

"Hello? Kagamine residence"

"Hello, this is Lenka Akita. I wish to speak with Lona and Leon Kagamine."

"Right away , Akita-sama"

There was silence for a moment until it spoke again.

"Hello? Lenka?"

"Oh, Lona. what you said was true!" my voice creaked up

"What happened Lenka? Something happened to Rin?"

"She...She screamed when she was sleeping. I think...I know the memory is coming back"

"You too?"

"w-what?"

"Len has been tossing and turning every night. He is barley getting any sleep. Once in a while he breaks into sweat."

"If they are going to find out, they better do it soon. I can't bare to see Rin in pain"

"I know...lets just hope the best of it"

I hung up the phone, and went to dinner

* * *

normal p.o.v [the first time too]

After Dinner~

"Come on! Mom is doing the dishes and dad is bathing. We could sneak down to the music room!" Miku said pulling Rin right behind her

Rin kept silence

They reached the music room, which is in the basement. Music equipment were hanged on the walls and boxes of music were stored in the corner. There also the dance room right next to it. The two girls ran right past the recording studio and to the music box.

"Hm...dad and your dad..." Rin whispered

"Your mom and your mom"

"Neru and me" Rin said

"Me and you" Miku giggled

"hm...who are they?" Miku asked holding up a stack of tied up papers

"Lona and Leon.." Rin stared at it, readying carefully

"Who are they?"

"I don't know"

"Hm...there's more"

As the two girls searched through the boxes, they got more and more songs from Leon and Lona

"Hey check this out" Miku handed Rin a music sheet with lyrics

"Leon and Rinto" It said on the top of the page

"Dad knows them..." Rin said

"This too"

"Lenka and Lona"

"Wow...mom too?"

"Weird...huh? OMG RIN RIN LOOK AT THIS"

Rin looked as Miku waved a sheet of paper in her face

"Ri- and -en: pa-er a-rpl-ne x p-iso-e-" The letters were scratched off.

"I'm sure that saids Rin" Miku said

"L..." Rin muttered

"Le-"

"RIN, MIKU. BED TIME! WHERE ARE YOU" Neru shouted from upstairs

"Coming" They both shouted and went up.

Rin secretly held onto the music sheet, and crept up to her room.

* * *

Len's p.o.v

I woke up in sweat. Again. This has been the 3rd time this week. I sat up and looked out the window. Yuki was sleeping peacefully next to me.

He mocks me. I got out of bed, and looked at the clock.

12:34...so early in the morning and still dead as night. I crept downstairs and went to the studio.

I went strait to the piano, when I noticed something.

A box of binders were stacked in the near corner of the door. I never touched it, or looked. But I intend to find out what it is.

Music...melody after melody...

"These are dads..."

"And moms?" I picked up a sheet of music

"What are your doing up so late" Mikuo yawned

"I couldn't sleep, what about you?"

"Same here"

"Hey, look what I found" I showed my brother the boxs of paper.

"Oh, mum and pa's songs." He looked around, and then he frowned.

"Why do you have a box by yourself?

I looked. There was a box with my name

'Len .K'

There was scratches and ass next to it, but I saw a letter.

'R'

"R? whos name starts with the letter r?" Mikuo said looking where I was looking

"Oh snap..." He said with a shocked face

"huh?"

"could that be...Ritsu?"

"Mikuo, quiet down, it's the middle of the night, and we're not suppose to even be here" I hissed at him

Ritsu was our friend back in our childhood days. He usually dresses up as a girl. We didn't know that he was a guy until 3 grade when we went to the pool. He usually hangs around mikuo, which makes him really uncomfortable..

"First of all, Ritsu is in England right now, and for this music, it has to be a girl and boy... like mom and dad's songs"

"But why would there be a box of it separately from mom and dad's, and more importantly, why does it have your name on it?"

"I don't know, I haven't been down here ever since we became celebrities."

Mikuo looked over at the big clock on the wall.

"bro, we got to get back to bed! it's almost morning"

"um...sure" I got up

Mikuo walked over to the door, and I stole one of the music sheet from the box and went back to my room.

* * *

**UH I AM SOO SORRY IT WA THIS LATE TT^TT  
I HATE MYSELF A**

**Well, now the moment you all have been waiting for , and for the people that just skiped my hard working sotry to the end,**

the song is called...

REMOTE CONTROL BY RIN AND LEN KAGAMINE

now that you knoe, I need some more ideas  
GIVE US THE MOST CRAZIEST THING YOU CAN THINK OF. IT MIGHT BE INCLUDED IN THE STORY, OR IT CAN BE IN MY SKETCH BOOK OwO LOL

REVIEW FOR ORANGE CUPCAKES XD

**Kasumi: maiden-sama, the 43th truck is here with the flour, and 32th is still coming in with more cream...12th is here with 13,14,15,16,17,18 with the oranges...**

Oh dear...  



	13. truth?

**I'm baaaack XD and I got some more ideas *w* thanks to the people who supported me with these ideas, now ON WITH THE STORY XD**

**Kasumi: Maiden-sama doesn't own vocaloid, their projects or any of their songs. enjoy =^-^=**

* * *

Rin's p.o.v

After me looking over the music, I found out...It was the song I sang to Len. The first song. But...why would it be here? Mother said that to never sing that song, and here it is with the music and lyrics. I looked it over, and that morning, I went back down.

The songs were still there, Thank god

I looked Over some other songs in the box, and pulled out 5 that caught my eyes.

-paper airplane

-romeo and cinderella

-remote control

-synchronicity-paradise of light and shadow

-dark vow

These names sound funny. And they all came from the box. Weird, I don't know any of these songs. Well, only a few. Only paper air plane and a bit of remote control.

I ran back to my room, and got ready for school. I didn't bother waiting for them, so I just ran ahead and went to the music room on the roof floor. As I was about to go in, I heard something.

_Piano? _

I didn't want to go in, so I went to the windows and looked.

There, Len was playing on the piano.

I got to admit, he is pretty good. The melody rang into my ears. I sat down on the wall, and took out the pieces of paper I took from the music room.

I wonder if one of these matches...

_synochronicity?..no_

_paper airplane...nope_

_remote control...not even close_

_black vow..not really_

_Romeo and Cinderella!_

I flipped through the pages of the songs. Song, lyric...duet..music!

Piano...

I listened and followed the music. It's this song alright..

I looked back at the lyrics and then, started to sing softly

**zutto koishikute CINDERELLA**  
**seifuku dake de kaketeiku wa**  
**mahou yo jikan wo tomete yo**  
**warui hito ni jama sarechau wa**

**nigedashitai no JULIET**  
**demo sono namae de yobanai de**  
**sou yo ne musubarenakucha ne**  
**sou ja nai to tanoshikunai wa**

**nee watashi to ikite kureru?...**

* * *

Len's p.o.v

As the morning rise, I took the piece of paper I took from the studio. Romeo and Cinderella. This music isn't hard...the only thing that bothered me was the title. _Where have I seen or heard this from.._

Also, out of all the things, why Cinderella?

It's about 7:30 am, I got dressed and left the house early just to get to try out the new music.

It was about 8:05, when I finally got there.

I raced up to the music room, and settled my stuff down.

I placed the music down, and started playing. It came out with a few miss match notes here and there, but I soon got the hang of it.

As I played it, I felt like I know this song. Almost like I have played it for almost a hundred times. The music just comes to me.

I went on playing, then I heard foot steps up the stairs. But I didn't bother stopping. Who cares if someone hears me?

The foot steps are now louder, and stopped in front of the door. I shuttered.

Then the foot steps started again, and is now near the windows where sunlight shined in. There I saw the top head of a golden haired person

_Rin..._

Thats the first thing that came to my mine. Weird huh?

Then I had more confident into playing more.

There, I heard.

_zutto koishikute CINDERELLA_  
_seifuku dake de kaketeiku wa_  
_mahou yo jikan wo tomete yo_  
_warui hito ni jama sarechau wa_

Could it be Rin? It has to be. But how would she know the lyrics?

_nigedashitai no JULIET_  
_demo sono namae de yobanai de_  
_sou yo ne musubarenakucha ne_  
_sou ja nai to tanoshikunai wa_

She's comparing Cinderella and juliet. I still wonder why Cinderella...

_nee watashi to ikite kureru?..._

Her voice was amazing. Just amazing.

Then the bell rang for class. As I closed the door, I saw a pair of clips. White clips. It looked like the one Rin always wears. I picked it up and examined it.

-Happy birthday to Rin Akita- it the clips glowed. Then out of no where, my necklace started glowing too. THe everything went black

~.Dream.~

"I heard it was your birthday today" I said. I was about 6 or 7?

she looked at me, then blushed.

"I got you something" I smiled. Holding out a bag.

She looked at the bag. she took it.

"May I?" She said quietly, hiding her face

"Sure"

SHe looked in and pulled out a pair of clips.

Written on it was

~_Happy birthday to Rin Akita~ But this time, there was more_

**~_Yours truly...Len Kagamine~_**

My name? Her name...She's..

.

..

Rin...

..

.

.~.end of dream.~.

I woke up in the nurses room. Everything was quiet. I looked at myself. Everything looked fine. Then I felt something in my hand. Rin's clips.

I took my necklace out, and the key dangled, shining in the light.

I sat up and then someone came.

"Oh, your awake." The nurse said

"Yes, sorry for the trouble.." She laughed

"I'm not the one you should be thanking. It should be her." The nurse pointed to the foot side of the bed. There was Rin laying down sleeping.

"She carried you here, and she fainted a while later. She said she had to go find something, but I convinced her to stay, and she slept."

"How long was it?"

"Its almost time for the 6th class."

"That long?"

"Yup"

I rubbed my head, and looked over at Rin. It was the same sleepy-angel face she had back at my house.

I smiled. She didn't change at all, just like back then.

* * *

Rin p.o.v

Today was the most sickest day of all the days I've been in this school. Which is like...a few days ago? Nevermind that.

First I lost my precious clips

Then I find Len unconscious on the floor

And while I was dragging him to the nurse, I felt heavy and dizzy, and fainted in front of the nurse's office.

~.Dream.~

"So it's your birthday?" I heard myself saying in the willow tree, with snow covering outside. My hair was still long that time.

"H-how did you know?" The boy said. I giggled to his response

"Your brother was told me" I said holding in the laugh.

"That idiot.." He said looking away. I smiled

"Here" I handed him a yellow bag. He looked

"May I?" He said not looking in the bag

"Sure." I smiled as he pulled out a yellow knitted scarf. He stared in amazment

"You made this?" He said in shock

"My auntie helped me, but yes" I blushed.

"It's really soft" He pressed it against his face

"Do you like it?.."

"I love it. Thanks" He hugged me.

_Who is he? I have to know!_

~.Dream end.~

I slowly opened my eyes. I was at the muse's office, and...wait...where's Len?

I looked around, and searching everywhere I could in the office. Then the nurse came

" Oh, you woke up" She said "What are you looking for?"  
"Where's Len?"

"He said he went out to get you something to eat. And to give you this" She handed me my clips. There was a note

_Always keep these with you, and you'll find the person in your dreams._

How did Len know anything about my dreams?

* * *

**TT^TT I AM SOOO SORRY**

** THERE WAS ALOT GOING ON, AND I DIDN'T HAVE MUCH TIME**

**THERE WAS THE WEDDING OF MY COUSIN,**

**THEN SCHOOL**

**THEN MY ARTS CELEBRATION**

**THEN SPORTS**

**THEN THE TRIPS**

**THEN SUMMER HOMEWORK**

**UHHHH I'M SOO SORRY! DON'T HATE MEEE**

**Kasumi: -facepalm- I feel like the only one normal now a days...**

**Thank you for reading. Please review =^-^=**


	14. a life without you part 1

**Hey viewers and readers, Maiden-sama here, with another chappie X3**

**i was thinking about the song, and i was thinking about changing it again. I WON'T MAKE RIN AND LEN GO AGAINST EACH OTHER. Well, not yet actually *smirks* Thanks to all the reviewers and readers. Kasumi will give you each a cookie :3**

** KASUMII!**

**Kasumi: Maiden-sama doesn't own vocaloids, their projects or any of their songs. enjoy =^-^= *hands a cookie***

* * *

Len p.o.v

After 10 minutes of trying to get out of bed without waking up Rin, I relied how hungry I was.

"You didn't eat did you...I'll give you permission to go outside and get something, but only at the bakery around the corner ok and hurry back?" The nurse said poking her head from her office.

I looked back at Rin. The wrote a little note down, and raped it around the clips.

"Um, nurse? can u do me a favor and give this to Rin when she wakes up?" She nodded, I handed her the clips, and left

I threw on my hoody, and ran to the bakery. Is wasn't that big, but not small either. There was 2 display cases, one near the cashier, and the other one on the sides, making an L shape. There were baskets of bead and cookies on the tables lined up on the sides. I looked around. This was the first time I went in a bakery store. embarrassing right?

"Hello, how may I help you" There was a guy coming out of the kitchen. He wore red rectangular glasses, and had long hair with a bit of a swirl at the bottom. He was wearing one of those chef uniforms, but in red. There was flour covering most of the red uniform.

"I was just looking around.." I said. There wan't people here. i thought it was ok to let down my hood. He stared at me

"Hey sis, is this the guy you were talking about in your school?" He shouted into the kitchen. And out came a girl with drills on the sides.

"Oh Kagamine-kun, what are you doing here?" She said. She was wearing the same uniform as the guy, just shorter. There were flour on her too.

"It's a long story, I missed lunch, so I thought I get something to eat here"

"You came to the right place! We got the best selection of breads around town" She beamed. I looked around.

"Have any banana flavored?" I asked, She pointed to the bread on the left side. There was a pile of bread there that said 'fruits'

"You can find the fruit flavored bread in there. I'm sure the banana ones are the white bread ones."

"Um...do you know what Rin likes to eat? She didn't eat either..." I said slightly blushing for god knows why. She giggled, then laughed

"Well, I seen her always eating oranges..and her folders are orange...so is her bag.."

"I'll get the banana and the orange" The red guy left the counter, and helped get the bread.

"Oh, almost forgot, This is my brother. Ted Kasane." She said. He smiled.

"It's nice to see a celebrate in our cafe now a days" He laughed.

I paid for the bread and ran back.

* * *

Rin p.o.v

I went to the bathroom, and fixed up my clips. then slashed water in my face.

_Why...why does it hurt so much...why..._

I rubbed my head and looked in the mirror. My necklace started glowing. There I saw my reflection. But that wasn't my own reflection. It was me when I was smaller, me in my dreams. She stared at me with those big sky blue eyes. She smiled at me, and pulled out a piece of paper and a photo.

_"Show this to mommy. She will understand" _She looked at me with serious eyes._ "Do not look at it. Not until mommy looks at it first and gives u permission. Please. If you do, you will hurt yourself. and **he** would be worried." _She said the last word, and it faded like wind passing through you.

There were alot of question's I want to ask her. But must of all, Who was he?

.~.~.

Next thing I knew, I was in bed. I slowly opened my eyes, and Len was sitting there next to me. I looked at my hands, and there was the paper and photo. Still like the way they looked when my mirror self gave it to me. I followed her order, and didn't open it.I looked over at him, but couldn't see his face. The bangs of his hair covered it. I sat up, and he noticed. I rubbed my head, and tugged on his shirt gently

"What happened? Why am I in bed" He looked at me with teary eyes. There were tears already coming down.  
"Whats wrong Len?"

* * *

Len's p.o.v

I came back to the nurse's room, and The nurse was already there, pulling Rin out of the bathroom. I looked at her.

"A little help please?" I rushed over and carried her to the bed

"What happened?" I asked in total shock

"She either fell asleep in the bathroom, or fainted...again" She walked away

I put the Bread down, and sat on the chair next to the bed. I looked at her, and the look down at my knees.

_Rin's her...Rin's the girl in my dreams...I finally found her..._

Memories of me and Rin rushed in my head. Painful memories...sad memories...happy memories...all came back to me.

I started to tear up. I finally found her... after all these years...But then again...She doesn't know who I am to her...

Why would our parents not want us to know about each other?  
I eavesdropped my mom on the phone that night about taking away our memories. Why would they want to do that to us? They loved to see us together. They always have. They would purposely invite us over just for me and Rin...why would they want us separated?

Then I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked up, and Rin was awake. She looked at me with surprise.

"Whats wrong Len?" Her sweet voice...I missed it.. But I held in the urge...

"It's nothing" I smiled and wiped away my left over tears. " I got something to eat." I hanged her the wrapped orange flavored bread. SHe looked at me and took it. She then smelled it and looked at me again

"How do you know I like oranges?" She said curiously

"one of your friends" I smiled. She blushed. How cute

"T-thanks..." She looked at her bread.

I ate my own bread. It was silent.

~.bell rang.~

"Schools over. you both go home and have a rest." The nurse said poking her head out of the door way.

I nodded and looked at Rin. She crawled out of the bed, and dragged her stuff to the door, rubbing her head.

"Thanks for everything" She said, and she disappeared around the corner.

Then I got a text from gumi

~.**_Gumi_**.~

_I heard you fainted in school today. your head must really hurt then. I canceled today's plans so go home and rest :D_

I chuckled and left for the door way.

* * *

Rin's p.o.v

I slowly picked up my bag, and headed home. Then, again, there was that fog, making me drowsy. My eyelids grew heave. And I slowly started to close my eyes, and fell.

.

...

...

...soft...

...

...

I opened my eye's again, half opened, and saw the worried look on Len's face.

I imminently stepped back, and blushed...hard

"I-I'm so sorry" I said looked at the ground

"Rin, are you ok?" Those big puppy eyes again..

"I'm fine" I forced out my brightest smile I can, but Len didn't care. The he picked me up on his back, and started walking again.

I tried to protest, but I felt drowsy again, and fell asleep, with my arms around his neck.

* * *

Len's p.o.v

I picked Rin up on my back, and started walking again. I was kinda surprised how light she is, either that are I gotten stronger...

As I walked further, I felt pressure on the back of my neck, and felt the gentle breaths coming from Rin. She had her arms around my neck so she wouldn't fall, and I started to blush.

-about 10-15 minutes of walking later-

I stepped in front of Rin's house. I remember this place when I was little. I always come here to play with Rin.

I rang on the doorbell, and out came with a shocked face. Which soon turned into a really wide grin.

"I heard Rin fainted in school today, Thank you for taking care of her" She said smiling.

I nodded, and she led me up to Rin's room, where I set her down, and covered her with a sheet

"Do you want to stay for a while? We can have your parents over for dinner" said from the door way

I pulled out my phone, and she nodded. I went outside, to the backward. There was the same sakura tree we have in school, and next to it was a plum tree. I sat down, and called up my parents.

"Hello? Kagamine-sama" Otaka answered the phone

"Yea, can I talk to my parents?"

" As you wish" After a minute or 2

"Hello? Len? Are you alright? where are you? want us to pick you up? how are you feeling?" My mom is throwing question's at me again...

"Hey mom, I'm at Rin's house. apparently, she was not doing well, so I helped her back home."

"awwwww, Lenny is so nice" My mom said sweetly through the phone. I have nothing to say about that

"Mrs. AKita wants us to have dinner at their place, if you want"

"Oh course! Tell her we're coming, bye sweetie, love ya"

"Love you too" And I hanged up the phone

* * *

Rin's p.o.v [wow, this is getting annoying...]

~._Dream_.~

I was walking to the river park like every other dream

It waa about to rain soon, but I went to see him anyways.

But when I got there, I saw something that shattered my heart forever.

He was with another girl, She had long pink hair, and was just so pretty

Then...She kissed him, on the lip...

I stood there, staring at the love Scene like I was watching a horror movie.

Then...Rain...pouring down. That was the time I broke out running. Running away from what happened.

He noticed me. And chased after me.

"Stay away from me!" I shouted and kept on running

"Rin, It was a mistake! It's not what you think." He said

"Your a lair! Go back with Lu-chan" Again, that name disturbed me

"RIN LOOK OUT" A truck came running towards me. He picked me up, and fell over the other side. I looked up to see his face. _ocean blue eyes...yellow hair.._

"You ok?" He said. There was a huge cut on his right arm, with blood falling down. I stared at it.

"I-i'm sorry" I said digging my face into his chest. "If I didn't do that, you wouldn't be like this..." I sobbed. Rain poured on us, but I didn't care.

"It's not your fault. It was mines. I deserved it" He said petting me with his good arm.

"I-I..." He picked my chin up, and then slowly move towards me, and putting his lips onto mines.

I looked in shock, and gladly accept it. Our lips parted after about a minute past.

"Don't cry Rin, it's doesn't suit you." He said smiling. I slowly cracked up a smile

"Thank you...Len" I rested my head on his chest

~.end dream.~

I sat up breathing heavily, and touched my lips.

"Len..."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGERRRR I KNOW YOU HATE ME, BUT THIS IS WHAT YOU GET XD**

**Rin found out a bit too early...but Oh well**

**TODAY WAS MY CHECK UP WITH THE DOCTOR, AND IT WAS PAINFUL A**

**kasumi: She had to be poked in the finger for a little blood test...**

**IT WAS STILL PAINFUL ; A;**

**kasumi: *sigh***

**REVIEW PLEASE , AND YOU GET TO PET KASUMI XD**

**kasumi: ...**


	15. a life without you part 2

**Hey everyone :D as you might know, I added a new story called Sk8ter boy. To find out more about it, you have to read it yourself OwO**

**Also, Thank you for all the reviewers and supporters XD I luv you guys -hugs-**

**anyways, On with the story :D, KASUMI!**

**Kasumi: Maiden-sama doesn't own vocaloids or any of their programs or songs. Enjoy =^-^=**

* * *

Rin's p.o.v

I sat up on my bed, panting, and sweating.

_Len...it really is you... _I thought

I touched my lips, and blush. My first kiss...

Then out of no where, someone was knocking on the doors. At first i thought it was mom...but my guess was so far off, I nearly fell out of my bed.

"L-Len? what are you doing here?" I said trying hard hiding my blush.

"I heard you say my name...where you dreaming about me?" He said with a creepy pedo-smile on him

"What? no" I said blushing harder by the second. "What are u going at my house?"

"I was invited to have dinner with you" He said smirking.

I groaned and left the room. I rushed down to the kitchen, where my mom is already making the dinner.

"MOM! WHY IS L-" She cut through my sentence

"Dear, can you help me with the pasta? Len's here for dinner" She said smiling.

"...mom..why did you invite him here for dinner" I said with a why-the-hell-you-do-that face

"Because he did something for you and I have to return the favor" She said boiling the fish. "His parents are coming as well"

"What did he do for me?" I said in confusion

"He took care of you when you fainted, and carried you home" I blushed at the statement

"Where is miku and neru?" I said, I haven't seen them around ever since I got back

"Neru went over to Akito's, and Miku went to Teto's house. They said that they might not be back till like about 9-10 at night"

"And you let them" I said in shock

"Why not? I can trust them, and besides, I have thei phone number and their friends phone number so I can check any time I want"  
"And dear, don't you want to be with Len? **Without **your crazy sister and your freak out friend?"

This might be the first time I thought that Mom got them away on purpose.

"Could you help me with the pasta now?" My said again, wiping her sweat off her forehead

"Sure..." I started boiling the water on the other side.  
I opened the cupboard, and tried to reach for the box of pasta. Damn my height.

Then I saw a shadow behind me, and a hand reached and got the box. I looked back and found a guy only a fw inch taller than me with yello hair and blue eyes. Len.

"Thanks.." I said and took the box away from him.

"Need help?" He said looking over my shoulder.

"No, I'm fine.." I said, and poured the whole thing in there. [A/N- when I talk about pasta, I think spaghetti]

As soon as he left, I felt heat going to my face.

_Pull yourself together Rin. Your cooking, stop spacing out_

too late

Some boiled water splashed out of the pot, and onto my skin

I yelped in pain. And Len came in the room.

"I told you, you need help" He said stirring the pasta

I didn't say anything. My hand still hurts, but why does he care so much?

I walked out to help with the table.

* * *

Len"s p.o.v

Is it just me, or is Rin trying to avoid me?

I mean, did I make her mad or something? Thing is, every time she looks at me, she blushes and walks away.

I kept an eye on Rin,as she left the kitchen.

I let out a sigh and finish cooking the rest of the noodles.

I heard a ring on the door, I poked my head out, and saw my mom and dad with _regular_ clothes.

Usually they/mom, dresses up like fashion freaks . Do not ask me why, she just does.

I was about to finish until Rin's mom came in

"It's ok Len dear, I can take it from here thank you" She said pushing me out of the kitchen

I walked around the house, and found the bathroom. I went in and splashed water in my face.

Then I looked at myself in the mirror. My necklace started to glow, there my reflection started changing.

It was me...well, it looks like me. Just more...taller... muscular...and longer hair.

He smiled at me, and reached out and gave me a piece of paper, and a envelope.

_Show this to your parents. I'm sure they will understand. But, you can not look at it. You will see the same thing in the future and you would understand. But if you do look at it, there would be consequences. _

_He has a deep voice _I thought

The mirror image faded and I looked at the paper and envelope, and stuffed it in my pockets.

~~Dinner~~

Everyone sat around the large rectangle table. Mom was talking away to Rin's mom about the east side of the world, while my dad was talking about all the 'chicks' and the movie premier. It's just me and Rin there sitting in awkward silence as our parents made all the noises.

It didn't take more than 30 minutes till the food was gone.

"I was afraid I didn't cook enough.." Rin's mom said

"No, no it was enough" My mom said

"That means desert time" Rin's mom said

Rin stood up and went to the kitchen, a few minutes later, I followed her. The parents went back to talking some more.

* * *

Rin's p.o.v

I walked into the kitchen, and took out the cake from the fridge.

minutes later, Len came in. I groaned to myself, half blushing.

_Why does he keep following me? Can't you tell I want some time to myself?_

"Rin..." He said softly. I turned around, and he pinned me to the wall.

"L-len? " I said shuttering. What happened to him?

"Why are you trying avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?" He said with his head down

"I..." I started. It was hard to say anything. _Why **was** I avoiding him?_

_"..." _We both stood in silence.

" Hey, can I see the necklace again?" He said out of the blues.

"Um..ok" I carefully pulled out my locked necklace

He took his necklace out, and held onto the key. And he did tried to open my lock.

"W-what are you doing to my necklace?" He released a minute later.

"never mind..." He said lowly

"Rin, are you done with the cake?" My mom said poking her head in and saw us

Me and Len flushed deep red

"Oh, Sorry, was I interrupting something?"

We shock our head

"Ok, I'll get the cake" She rushed to the other side of the room and quickly got out

"Did we do something?" Len ask

"I'm not sure, but can you let go of me now?" I said still blushing

"Uh, sorry"

We stood in awkward silence.

"I'll explain everything tomorrow..."

"I'm not seeing you tomorrow" I looked at him

"Are you available tomorrow?"

"I don't have anything planned...why?"

"Want to go out with me?" He said smirking

I flushed once more. I was completely speechless

"So will you?" He said with those sparkling blue eyes

"..Fine" I said looking away, blushing even more

"Alright, meet me at the river park tomorrow at 10" He said smiling and left the room

what have I done..

* * *

**THAT TOOK FOREVER DX **

**I am seriously running out of ideas o .o;;**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**and if you didn't read my other story 'sk8ter boy'**

**there is a new person coming in**

**KASUMI'S MIRROR IMAGE - KASUMO**

**lame? i don't care = 3=**

**Kasumi: thank you for reading **

**-bow-**

**until next time :9**


	16. new beginning?

**I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPLOAD IN A WHILE . PLEASE DON'T HATE ME**

**I'm kinda busy now a days. .**

**Kasumi: She was at her cousins BBQing o .o**

**thats one = 3=**

**Kasumi: maiden-sama doesn't own vocaloids or any of their project or songs. enjoy =^-^= and please get rib of that 'thing' in the corner**

**Kasumo: you ripped the fish...u ripped the fish...-in emo corner-**

**Kasumi: so annoying -.-**

**those two have to behave...**

* * *

Rin's p.o.v

I woke up with the light shining on my face. I had forgotten almost everything that happened yesterday night. But one thing that I find it hard to forget is the fact that Len asked me out . Today.

I dragged myself out of bed and looked at the clock.

7:25 am

I let out a deep breath and went to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and took a hot bath. baths in the morning feels awesome.

I thought to myself. _Why did I say yes in the first place? I was trying to avoid the idea that Len in the boy I meet from long ago._

I slashed water in my face and wiped it away.

~.after bath.~

I folded a towel around me and went to my room.

I picked out a yellow blouse up to my hips with black lining on the ends and short jean shorts. My usual ribbon and clips.

I looked around the room. As usual, Kasumi left. I packed up my bag until Miku busted into the room.

"Rin" She stared at me. "Your early today"

"More like your late. It's like 8:50 already" I pointed at the clock

"Oh..hee hee. It's not like we have school today" She said. I sweat dropped.

"But seriously, your earlier than usual, something happening today?" She asked

"Nothing much" I said still packing my bag.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yea..."

"where?"

"I'm not sure. He said to wait for him at the park" Then something hit me. Miku's grin started to grow wide. I said too much...

"Oh...who's _he~?_" Her grin kept on growing. Which I found very disturbing and scary.

"Uh...a friend" I said looking at my bag.

"A friend..ne?" Miku giggled.

I blushed as images of Len quickly passed my mind. I shook it away.

"What about you?" I said Miku

"I actually have something to do today. I should be back by about 5."

"Ok" I left the room and slipped out the house with an orange in my hand.

~.the park.~

I sat in the swings for a bit until something caught my eye.A guy with black hair, a dark blue shirt with jeans and headphones hanging around his neck and a black cap tilting to the sides. My favorite cousin Rei.

I forgot that he and his girlfriend were visiting this month.

"Omg Rei!" I ran over at him and hugged him

"Rin! I thought that you were going to be here." He said hugging me back.

"Huh? Where's Rui? I looked around

"She's with the kids playing in the sandbox." He said letting me go.

"Oh" I ran over at the girl playing with the playing with the kids in the sand box.

"Ruiiiii!" I shouted holding out my arms.

She turned around and I glomped her.

"Rin? nice to see you again" She said. She was wearing a white shirt over a black dress up to her knees.

Rei and Rui are fashion designers from London and japan all the way to new york. They usually design the outfits that me, Neru, and Miku wear. cool right?

I'm so happy they are here.

* * *

Len's p.o.v

I wobbled my way out of bed. I had a major headache form my dad forcing me to drink a bit yesterday. Otaka was already at the door, and I let him in.

" Good morning Kagamine-sama." He said with his usual smile.

"Morning..." I said half asleep

"You better get ready, don't forget you have to go to the park to meet Akita-san" I keep forgetting how I always tell him things.

I looked over at the clock.

8:30 am

I yawned while I made my way to the bathroom.

Brushing and things like that. I returned to my room. Yuki was ,as usual, sleeping in the closet. Not sure why.

I took out my short sleeve white hoody with a black T-shirt and check pattern shorts.

Mikuo came in the room looking at me like he didn't know me or something.

"Where are you going hot shot?" He said teasing me about my outfit. I made a face

"What do you want Mikuo" I said folding my arms around my chest.

"I was about to step out, if you wanted a ride." He said still chuckling a bit about my look. Whats so funny?  
"By the way, you should remember to bring some glasses. Don't want the paparazzi to get you...again" He said

"Yea yea, wait for me outside. I'll be right there." I said shutting the door

.~ in Mikuo's car ~.

"So, where are you going?" Mikuo said

"Drop me off at the park." I said ignoring his question

"Sure" He turned around the street.

"Where are you going?" I asked him back.

"I need to head to the studios. The manager said something about a new person in the company or something."

"Gumi... is inviting another person into the company" I said in disbelief

"Yup" He stopped the car

"Tell me how it goes" I said stepping out of the car

"Sure" As he left

I put my sunglasses on and went into the park. I looked around then something shocked me.

Rin was hugging a guy like 5 years older than her. Who the hell is he?

I didn't know who I was hiding for the first 20 minutes, but I thought it was necessary.

She soon ran away from him and hugged a girl.

"Yo, are you going to come out now?" the guy Rin was hugging before said. how did he -

"RUI!" I pointed at him

"Your as rude as ever." He said chuckling.

"Why are you here?"

"What? I can't come visit?"

"You could have told me"

"You never told me you came back" He stuck out his tough

Rui was me and Mikuo's fashion designer back like a about 5 years ago when we started our career.

"Len?" I heard my name from a familiar angelic voice.

"Hey Rin" I said awkwardly

"I didn't know that knew my cousin" She said

"I was his designer for a few years before moving to the other part of the world."

"Your...cousin?" I looked at him, then at Rin

"Yup, Kagane was his artificial name. Akita is the real one." Rui nodded

"Hey Rin, want to go?" I said trying to make the awkward go away

"Sure Len. Bye Rui, Rei" She followed me out of the park

* * *

-new- Miku's p.o.v

I walked into the studio of Vocaloid co.

That place was HUGE. There was alike more than 10 floors.

As I walked in, a guy bumped into me.

"Oh, sorry there" he said. He held out a hand.

"It's ok" I took it and he pulled me up. He was pretty strong to pick me up. especially because I'm heaviest out of me, rin, and neru.

"Um, can you help me get here" I asked him handing him the letter I got about a few days ago.

"Oh, so your the one they were looking at for the past week. I got to admit, your pretty cute" He said smirking. I blushed

"Follow me, I'm heading there anyways" He went in through the glass doors. I followed

~.at the studio.~[so lazy -_-]

"Yo Gumi, I found the girl you were looking for" He said stepping into a large room in like the 8th floor.

"Oh, you must be Hatsune Miku" A green haired women said holding out her hand. I shook it

"Yes I am"

"Please make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks..." I sat down with her and then a guy came in. He had brown hair and glasses.

"Hello Hatsune, Miku. I'm Kiyoteru, Hiyama. Boss of Vocaloid co. We are here to discuss about you joining us." He said

"Me...join vocaloids?"

"indeed"

"We saw videos and auditions of you in many wedsites. You are internet sensation. And we want to bring you to the next step." The green hair said.

"The next step?" I was a bit scared about this.

Green hair pressed a button and the wide screen T.V popped out. A video with me and Rin played to the end. Reverse raindow.

"So, will you join us?" Kiyoteru said.

"If I join, I need Rin to be with me"

"Rin?" He raised an eyebrow

"The girl that sang with me."

"I'm afraid that there is only one more space for a girl. I apologies." Green hair said

"Then I can't join"

"Your turning us down?" He said with shock

"I'm not doing it without Rin. I don't care how much you give or take away from me. I will keep my words. Either Rin comes with me, or I'm not going at all." I said standing up.  
"Sorry if I wasted your time here. I will take my leave" I said heading to the door.

It was silent behind me, and I could hear my shoes on the stone floor.

"Well that was not surprising." said the guy from before.

"Who are you?" I said a bit ticked off that they would want me and not Rin

"Mikuo. Kagamine Mikuo." He said smirking

"Kagamine?" I said. This guy is related to Len

"Yup. you know, your different...from them"

"Who?"

"The other girls. They would literally faint if they were asked to join vocaloids."

"I don't care. I'm not going to just join some singing company without my singing partner." I said leaning against the wall.  
"and what ever you do will not get me to join" I glared at him

"I'm not trying to join. I actually was like that when I first joined."  
"I joined the first few weeks and All the songs didn't sound right because they didn't let Len in with me"  
"I soon told them that if Len doesn't join, I will quit the job. They soon gave up and let Len join. and We were a hit."

"And this is going to help me because..." I said

"Tell you what, I'll help on getting your friend in the company." He said.

"You'll do that" I said rising my head.

"Why not?"

"Thank you!" I said giving him a hug.

"Hey, Hey easy there" He chuckled.

"Sorry..."

* * *

**I'M ENDING IT HERE XD**

**sorry if you wanted to read about the date, but I have another story to fix**

**there is also an upcoming story that I will be working with my best friend in real life and on the wed - SoulMaiden24**

**not sure how it will turn out yet, but It will be fun. **

**Kasumi: that took a while...**

**Kasumo:LET ME GO**

**Kasumi: no**

**Kasumo: Come ooon, I only took one cookie**

**Kasumi:...more like 5 plate...**

**Kasumo: I was hungry**

**...WHAT DID I DO IN MY LIFE TO DESERVE THIS TT-TT**

**Kasumi: Thank you for reading. Please review, and here -gives cookie-**

**see ya**


	17. carnival

**hey people :D**

**Sorry I took so long o _o even summer is verry busy. I feel like school days are more ****peaceful**

**leave that aside, There was a new thing that was added in my stories. **

**-new- *Question corner***

**I'm adding this here for anyone who has a question. Ask me, kasumi, or kasumo.**

**reivew, and we will try to answer all questions.**

**Some questions will be posted on the chapters and will be given credit to those who ask them.**

**do not worry if they are weird. Just ask. ^-^**

**Ok...know that that was over, ON WITH THE STORY :D**

**Kasumo & Kasumi: Maiden-sama doesn't own anything from vocaloids, their songs or their projects. than-**

**-fighting in the background-**

**...we are experiencing some... technical difficulties... -_-;;;**

* * *

Rin's p.o.v

_I can't believe Rei actually came back! I'm so happy. I can't wait till Neru and Miku see him too._

I can't help smiling ever since I left with Len. I didn't even mind him holding my hand.

"Hey Len, Where are we going?" I said still smiling a bit.

"The carnival opened up, so I thought we go check it out." He said looking away from my face. What happened?

It took us about 10 minutes to get to main street, where there was tents and people everywhere.

Acrobats and clowns at every tent. Fire-breathers in the center, literally setting themselves on fire.

"Wow" I said looking around.

"Is this your first time?" He said looking at my reaction.

"Well...yes..." I looked away blushing maybe? Or embarrassment? He laughed.

"Then I have _**a lot**_ to show you" He chuckled and dragged me to one tent

It was a lot bigger than the other one, and inside were performers everywhere.

"Come on, the show is about to start." Len said taking me to the rows and rows of seats. The whole thing looked like a stadium and people swarmed in for seats. We both sat on the edge of the isle on the 3rd row. Lucky enough that we could get a seat near the front.

"Ladies and gentlemen" The host stood with the spot light shining on him. "It's. Show. Time." The light expanded and covered the whole stage.

2 people on horses came out and ran around a few times, then the elephants came with 3 people doing a human tower on each other. Motor cycles and bikes sprang out to the stage, and people standing on 8 foot platforms over their pants, and walking in them. It was simply amazing.

"Lets start this with the fexies." The host said after the whole parade was over

A few groups of people came out and stepped on their own platform. Some of them have 2 people, and one has a group of three.

"First up, the 'no boners'" The two got started and both fliped to their backs till they formed a perfect bridge, and had their legs in the air, balancing themselves.

"Next is the 'body twisters'" There was also two in this group and this time, They didn't bend. They literally twisted them self. Ones body turned exactly 360 and the other twisted their arms till they looked broken.

"Creepy..." I said in a bit of a whisper. I heard Len laugh next to me

"It's pretty amazing" He said smiling.

"Now, The 'box'" This one was with 3 people. They took out a box about 2 feet high and 3 feet wide. One at a time, They placed them self in the box. And They actually fit!

I backed up a bit.

"If I get nightmares, I'm blaming it on you" I said to Len. He chuckled.

"Ok, Ok" He said playfully

The show went on with tigers, monkeys, and other animals doing tricks. I felt really bad for the tigers and lions the most because they were wiped and forced.

There was also this part when there was a bunch of people on motorcycles riding around a huge metal wired ball. Reminds me of hamsters in their wheels.

The show was about to end when there was a challenge for the audience.

"We would like someone to do a simple task and shoot the apple off the monkey while riding on a horse. The person that does it, will get a surprise." The host said.

The crowd started whispering to who would do it. I looked around.

"you want to go for it?" Len asked me.

"Well...I...uh..." I lost my words. I wanted to try, but if i fail, humiliation would cover me for the whole day.

"Come on, I'll go with you" He took my hand and took me down the stairs. Then he pushed me out to the platform. I looked at him like he was crazy. But he just waved it away

"Looks like we have a challenger" The host said holding my arm up. The crowd cheered.

"Now, you know what to do." He handed me a bow and arrow. I nodded.

The monkey had it's apple on it's head and the horse started moving.

_Focus...focus..._I thought keeping my right eye opened.

_Shot!_

After a few seconds later, the apple was on the floor with a arrow going right through it. People all around me cheered. I looked over at Len. He was clapping.

The monkey has both hands on it's head. Everyone laughed.

"That was great! Amazing!" The host said with his arm in the air.

"T-thank you" I rushed back to the seats.

"I did it...I did it" I said breathing.

"You were great Rin" Len said

"Thank you for coming everyone." And all was left was a poof of smoke.

As we were leaving, The guy that was hosting was at the entrance, and he saw me, He rushed over at me and took us somewhere else in the

tent. Of curse Len was following.

"Here is your prize." He said " A back stage pass" Oh wow. it was pretty lame, but I guess it could be fun.

"This is the animal cabin." the host led us to the other side of the tent. The animals were all there, looking at me.

"This is zero." A ringmaster led out the tiger I saw before. It was a black tiger though. Just black except for the dot on it's head which was white. The cat reminds me of Kasumi...But a bit more like Len's cat. Yuki.

"This one is a new join from this summer. He still doesn't behave that well. So be careful." The host said. I walked up to the cat. It's eyes shot at me like a dagger. I Hesitated. Then out of no where, Len went up and pet it.

"It really reminds me of my own cat." He said scratching it behind the ear. Surprisingly, it didn't fight back.

-after the trip-

"Thank you for coming!" The host said their last good bye. "And here." He gave me bell headbands.  
"It's our last piece of appreciation."

"Thank you" And we left the tent.

* * *

Len's p.o.v

After leaving the tent, I took Rin to, my favorite place, the 'BoUnCe HoUsE'

I literally pushed her in and she was flying everywhere. bouncing off of walls and the floor.

"Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!" She whined. I laughed and pulled her by the arm.

" Shesh Rin, control yourself" I said still laughing

"Said the person that pushed me" She pouted.

"ok ok, sorry" I said putting my hands up

We continues to fly everywhere. I couldn't help laughing at Rin complaining that she might die from this.

"So, where are we going next?" Rin said stretching

"Hm...what about we get something to eat" I forgot that I didn't have lunch yet.

"ok" We head to a near cafe.

"How can we help you today?" a waiter said as we came in.

" table for 2 please" I said

"This way" He led us to a table next to the clear glass wall.

He handed us the menu and left to another table.

"I'll that vanilla cake with the orange frosting" Rin pointed at a picture in the menu. The name was french...no wonder she couldn't read it.

How I know? I went to Paris. Cool right?

A waitress came soon.

"I would like this one please, and a ice tea." I said

"Alright" She wrote it down, and before she walked away. She looked at me and winked.

_I have nothing to say to that..._

"I'm tired" Rin said putting her head on the table. I chuckled.

"I still have so much to show you" I said looking out to the carnival.

"Hey, why do you get to wear sunglasses and I can't?" She sat back up

"Because I remembered to bring them" I said smirking

"Not fair" She pouted.

"Here" I handed her my extra glasses. Her smile brightened

"Thanks Len!" She slipped it on.

"Here you are" The waitress placed the food in front of us.

"Thank you" Rin said already eating. I held in my laugh

-after lunch-

" hey the festival is starting" Rin said dragging me out the carnival, and towards to metal gates.

People were pushing everywhere. It was a good thing I got a hold of Rin, or else I would have lost her in the crowd.

I pulled the both of us around the street in the ally way.

"I got a better idea" I said and I pulled her to the steel ladder

I walked up to the roof of the building.

"Wow!" Rin ran up to the metal fence

It was the perfect view from this point. Then I heard something behind us.

"Rin! Len!"we both looked back

"Ehhhh!"

* * *

**Hee hee i'm so evil = w=**

**can you guess who they are :9**

**guess the correct one in the review o 3o**

**also, don't forget to ask us questions XD. I got one from one of my friends that were too lazy to make a fanfiction.**

**From:? To: Maiden-sama**

**Q: is it possible for Kasumi and Kasumo to ever get along?**

**A: probably not...But, who knows o wo they might soon.**

**Kasumo: keep dreaming = _=. She is the pain in the butt**

**Kasumi: Look whos talking**

**thank you for reading, please review**

**-gives cookies-**

**:D**


	18. oranges?

**HEY GUYS 8D sorry i didn't post for a bit now = _= **

**I'm pretty busy lately so...ON WITH THE STORY (o uo;;)**

**Kasumi: -.- thank you for the people that reviewed. It means alot. -bows-**

**Kasumi: and for the questions.**

**This is another anonymous person that asked me**

**Q: how old is Kasumi and Kasumo.**

**A: Kasumi is 15, and Kasumo is 16.**

**Kasumo: HEY, HEY, THAT'S 16 AND A HALF **

**...even though kasumi is younger, She behaves better than him...so sad. It's your turn this time..**

**Kasumo: grr... Maiden-sama doesn't own anything from vocaloid, they projects, or their song..**

* * *

Rin's p.o.v

I stood still, mirroring Len's expression.

W-why is she here? I looked over at Len. He looked at me at the same time. We started back at them

"MIKU?" "MIKUO?" we both shouted.

"sshhhhhhh" Miku put her hand over my mouth. Mikuo was holding onto Len, and looked down. The whole town was confused over that they heard.

"What the hell Len" Mikuo said

"That's my line Mikuo! what the hell are u doing here?" Len shouted back

"If you hadn't notice, this is the roof the company" He said pointing at the bulletin board.

-_**VOCALOID co.**_-

"I didn't see that when we came up" I said as Miku removed her hand. Then I realized something.  
"Miku..."

"What?" She turned back to me.

"You said you had something to do today...what does it have to do with the vocaloids" I said with my head down.

"W-well...I..."

"They picked you didn't they?" My head was still down. I don't know why I was upset, She was picked to be a vocaloid. I should be the happiest person and cheer her on...but...why am I like this?

"They did, But...I turned them down" I picked my head up

"Why!" I said a bit too loud

"Because they wanted me and not you." She said calmly. " All the times that I sang, was when I was with you. They give me too much credit and left you out of the picture. I couldn't let them do that" I started to tear up.

"you...**YOU IDIOT!**" I shouted. Len and Mikuo both turned to see what was going on

"W-why...**why did you do what? I don't care...BEING ONE OF THE VOCALOIDS WAS YOUR DREAM!**" I yelled at her.

"But Rin..." She started. I pushed her away

"**BECAUSE OF ME...me**...I ruined everything..." Tears came rushed out my eyes. I rushed down. and ran.

* * *

Len's p.o.v

Rin ran to the way down, I went to get her but Mikuo pulled me back.

"It's not her fault..." I muttered

"I kn_o_w, but she wouldn't listen" Miku said. I looked at her.

_Rin..._

"Because of her..." I pulled myself from Mikuo.

"**It's because of that stupid promise**" I ran down

* * *

Miku's p.o.v

I stood there.

_Why did it have to be like this_ I thought falling to my knees.

"Miku...it's not your problem" Mikuo said putting a hand on my shoulder

"What was the promise..." I chocked out the words as I lifted my head.

"...I." He stared

"Please...tell me...It might help..." I grabbed onto his shirt, sobbing my eyes out

"...I'll try..." He said setting us both down

He took a breath.

"It began when we were kids. There was a girl that our parents said would be a good influence to our performance. She...was the best. Singing, Dancing..."

"Who is 'She'?" I asked calming down

"She is a vocaloid just like me and Len...her name is Luka"

_I'm not sure why, but that name sounds familiar..._

"One day...She had to leave for another place far...Len made the promise."  
" ' I will wait for you. Forever ' " He said.

_Again this is giving me the weird feeling of __Déjà vu_

"Then...6 years passed...and she came back.." He stared up to the sky  
"And that is when everything went wrong"

"How?"

"She could remember the promise he made, and searched him everywhere. She even got the guts to put him up on Tv." He laughed out a bit.  
"But...She didn't understand that the promise Len made was to tell them that they were going to be forever friends...She took it as a wedding proposal." He laughed. His bangs covered up his face.

_What the...hell_

"So...how is she the reason Rin is not in vocaloid?" I asked

"There should be only 2 girls in vocaloids."

"Why?"

"Oh, it's because I said so." He said in total sarcasm"How should I know? That's how it is"

" Ok, Sheesh" I looked away  
"Then, how can we get her out of vocaloid?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out. Just to tell you, She is as old as she looks" He showed me a picture of a girl with pink hair next to Len and 2 other people that looked like Len...in a way

"Wooooow..." I said staring at the phone  
"What is she, 22?"

"20, but that was close" He snickered.

"But...isn't Len like...16?" I said

"Yeah, but she doesn't care. She think he is 'cute' " He use his hands as a quote

wow, this luka gi-...women is weird...it makes her sound a bit like a pedo...

"Well, we better go find them" He pulled out his phone

I nodded and we left

* * *

Rin's p.o.v

I had not idea where in the world I was going, but anything would be better than there.

I lifted my head up to find myself in front of the school.

I fell to my knees under the tree I first met Len.

"Why Miku..._Why_" I covered my face as tears rushed down again.

"Rin-chan?" A voice said behind me. I looked back at a girl with long pink hair and sky blue eyes.

"Oh...H-hi Luka" I rubbed my eyes. She looked at me

"A-are you ok? What happened?" She said kneeling down to have a better look at my face

"I-i'm fine. Really" I forced out a smile. She smiled.

"What are you doing here today? It's the weekend" I said looking around

"I'm waiting for someone" She said beaming

"Whos tha-" A tall slim man can out in a lab coat

"Ah, Akita-san" He addressed me

"G-good evening Kamui, Gakupo-sensai" I rushed up and bowed politely. Politeness is always in front of everything I do...

"You know each other?" Luka said

"He is my science teacher." I said

"Ohh, isn't fun in his class?" She said with sparkles in her eyes

Yeah, if you think making something that make you smell like eggplants for a whole week, then suuuure~ I thought

"Megurine-san, shall we?" He said with his arm out.

"Um, can you excuse us for a bit" I said pulling Luka away from him for a bit

"What is it Rin-chan?" She said

"I thought you said you were Len's_ Fiancé _" I whispered.

She paused for a bit

"Well...Please don't tell Len" She prayed. I looked at her

"Truth is, I made a promise to him, and I didn't want to break his heart...so I played along and pretended that I was his future wife."

"Wait, What? I thought you were_ obsessed_ with him" I was shocked

"That was acting, dear" She said winking

"B-but...you..."

"Look. For now, I hand Len in your care." She said waving at the purple haired guy about a few yards away from us.

"EH? W-why me?" I shuttered. She folded her arms across her chest

"Because I always see you with him. And I can tell he can trust you" I blushed at that statement. She saw my face lighting up

"Oh ho ho ho ho, Is it just me, or do _**you**_ like Len" She smirked

"What? Nooooo" I said deepening my blush

"Take care of my little Len for me" She said and She left me standing there.

_Can it be true that I'm falling for this guy?...Oh course I like him as a friend...But...Is this the same from what I am feeling now?_ I thought

I felt my heart pounding against my chest, and I sat down.

_**'kokoro...'**_ I said quietly

I pulled out my iPod, and selected on of the music I made.

The music and beat started.

"**sukiyo,**

** kirai,**

**wakannai ****kirai**

** sukida**

** igai**

** arienai sukida!**

** suki **

**to kirai**

** wakannai tomarenai**

** suki kirai"**

"_I like you-_

_ I don't like you-_

_ I don't know-_

_ I don't like you I like you-_

_ there's no other -_

_ I like you! _

_I don't know if I like you or don't like you Like, dislike -_

_it won't stop"_

I sang out. I wrote it.

hm...something was missing...

* * *

Len's p.o.v

Damn it, where the hell is she? I searched half of the whole town already!

_hm...where would I go if I was Rin..._I thought walking aimlessly

Then I looked up. I have no idea, but some how I went all the way back to school.

"How the-" I paused when I heard someone singing.

I followed the singing, and found Rin sitting under a sakura tree writing some thing down.

I had no idea why I was hiding, but either way, She realized me before I knew it

"Len?" She said looking at the tree I was behind

"H-hey" I said walking out

She smiled a bit and looked back.

"Um...you ok?" It wasn't that I don't comfort people and all, but seriously! When was the last time I ever cared?

"Yea" She looked calm  
"I-i'm sorry I ran before..."

"It's not your fault that your friend turned them down."

"But...why would she do that?.." She started to tear up again

"She did it for you..." I said softly. Lifting her chin.

"It...was her **dream. **I can't believe I ruined it for her..." She avoided looking at me

"We'll find a way to get you in. I...promise" I thought using that word will make me regret it in the future...but for Rin...I'll do anything.

I reached out and embraced her. She was a bit shocked for a minute, But she soon took.

"T-thank you...Len" She dug her face on my chest, and my face on her hair.

_hm...Oranges :3_

* * *

**OMG THIS CHAPTER HAD SO MUCH LOVEY-DOVEY STUFF w **

**FAN GIRL POWERS GO XD -epic fan girl squeal-**

**Kasumi: Your so loud...**

**sorry..**

**Kasumo: I'm hungry. why does Kasumi always get food from readers/reviewers?**

**Kasumi: That's easy. Because I'm better than you :P**

**...kasumo, it's still your turn**

**Kasumo: Thank you for reading and here -hands cookie-**

**Kasumi: Please review and favorite/alert this story =^-^=**

**Thank you XD see you in the next chapter :3**

**p.s.-I'm going to finish Sk8ter boy later, i thought people like this story, so I posted more on this. I'll continue that story. Don't worry.**

**ciao ~ **


	19. author's note

**I apologize that this is not a chapter from the story, I just want to give you all a heads up that i am still writing, and i will continue the story. **

**The story will probably be uploaded later on this or next week. At the moment, i'm working on a story with my friend, Soulmaiden24.**

**"Chance for something new" **

**-p.s. for the people in new york, i think you already know, a hurrican will be coming so...just a heads up.**

**OK THAT'S IT FOR THIS NOTE! PLEASE CHECK OUT THE NEW STORY **

**-FAVORITES AND ALERTS ARE LUVED 3**

**-REVIEWS WILL BE AWESOME XD**


	20. Vocaloid Company vs Crypton

**HEEEEEEY GUYS XD IT'S BEEN LONG, I KNOW O AO BUT I GOT SO GUILTY WITH THE REIVEWS AND ...yeaaaa**

**I should shut up now o _o...**

**Kasumi: Don't forget to check out her other story, Rose Maiden and Guardian**

**Kasumo: Also Sk8ter Boy, which would be uploaded after this one. **

**On with story :DD**

* * *

Rin's p.o.v.

I finally finished sobbing in his chest, and parted away. I slowly lifted my head up and rubbed my eyes, But when I was about to stand up, something pulled me back down. I fully opened my eyes, and saw that our necklaces were stuck together. My eyes widen.

I pulled back, but it just forced me back. Then I pulled with all my strength, and I fell back. Having Len on top of me. Our faces went red. We sat back up, and tried all we could to get it off. But it just made us in more awkward positions.

"This is useless..." I said giving up. Then Len's phone rang one of his songs. He looked at the text, and closed it with a sigh.

"Gumi wants us back to the company as soon as we can." He said. I just nodded.

"You coming right?"

"I guess..."

"here." He pulled me up and walked side by side because of the cursed necklace. We kept quiet for a while.

" So...uh..." He started. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, he was looking another direction.

"what is it?" I asked

"Did you have fun?" I forgot we even went there for a minute.

"Yeah. Thanks for taking me" I smiled at him. He seemed to have saw it, and kept quiet.

~.Vocaloid Co.~

"There you are" The green head said rushing to us. Then she saw us to close together, she smirked. Me and Len knew what she was thinking and tried to explain. But...I doubt half the things we said went into her head.

"Rin!" Miku ran to me and hugged me so hard, I fell. And of course, Len fell with me.

"Len, you did it!" Mikuo said giving me a thumbs up. He groaned.

"Miku...get...off..." I said loosing air by the minute. She got off quickly and I pulled myself up with Len.

"What's with the weird necklaces?" Mikuo pointed.

"It got tangled" Len said like it was no big deal.

"Are you sure you guys didn't do it on purpose?" Miku examined it. We both looking at it again

The key was stuck in the lock hole.

"This is a lock...Lets try turning it" Miku reached out for it, But I pulled back. Who knows what's inside my locket.

"Looks like Rinny doesn't want to be apart" Miku giggled. I turned red.

"I-it's not like that" I waved my hands around. "I'm just . . . . ." I held back my fears about what it was.

"Ah...Young people these days" Gumi said facepalming herself.

"Gumi, who is this?" A man with brown hair and glasses said walking out a door from the end of the hall. He used a finger to push his glasses back up and looked at me.

"You look awfully familiar" He said squinting his eyes.

"This is Rin Akita, The girl I sang with" Miku put both hands on my shoulders and pushed me a bit forward to him.

"Rin...Akita..." He looked up like he was trying to remember something.

"Oh! I remember you! The daughter of Crypton and Rinto Akita" He said. I widen my eyes. Who did he know..

"Your father was one of the people that create Vocaloid Company" He nodded with a pleased smiled.

"Uh...Yea..." I said still a bit confused.

"So Rin can join Vocaloid too?" Miku said with excitement. He shook his head.

"Why not?" She was mad now.

"Because she is part of Crypton. She is already part of a company. She is our competition."

"Competition? your against crypton!" Miku cried. He nodded. She backed up.

"B-but, Crypton created Vocaloids. How are you against them?" I said. He glared at me

"Crypton did the wrong thing to abandon us. They created the most advanced technology, and yet, left us with nothing but lacking programs. We tried to talk, but no. They turned us down. They even created UTAU to replace us!" He shot back.

UTAU is another song company that was famous for their actors, singers, and their talent. They made over 20 movies, 100+ songs, and even a school named after it. Utau talent academy.

"If Rin is a crypton, then so am I" Miku said stepping in front of me.

"I am Miku Hatsune. Also a daughter of Crypton company." She got hold of my hand. I felt more relieved.

"I see, So they brought you here to spy on us huh?" He said furiously.

"What? We wouldn't do such thing" I said. He didn't buy it.

"GUARDS" A dozen men came and ran to us. Me and Miku went running to the stairs. Len was dangling behind, and I saw Mikuo following us too.

We were finally out, and we hid in the parade. The guards kept on pushing around.

"How do we ever get out" I called. Miku didn't answer and kept on pulling.

We ran to the river park, where I saw Rei and Rui in a jet black car.

"Rei! Rui! Give us a lift" Miku yelled. The men were falling behind in the crowd but kept an eye on us.

"Get in!" Rei opened the doors. We all hoped in and Rui stepped on the gas. The men were visible for a moment, then no more.

~.Rin's house.~

"Rei, Rui. Your back from France? or was it Paris..." Mom opened the door for us.

"Where is dad?" I asked. She pointed to the music room.

"DaaaaaaaD" I called to him. He took off his Headphones, and gave me a hug. Of course, Len had to kneel down for me to do that. Poor Len

"Hello " Miku waved at him. He responded with a smile.

"Why are you two stuck together?" He looked at the necklace.

"We kinda tangled it" He let out a laugh and flicked the key, causing it to release a light clinging sound. The key fell off my lock. We were separated at last.

"How did you know how to do that?"

"Magic"

"Stop teasing me! I'm not 7" I pouted. He patted my head.

"Was there something you need to tell me?"

"Kinda"

"What is it?"

"It's about Vocaloid company"

"What about it?"

"you created that company right? Your a crypton?"

"yes, I did. With help from a group of other people, Why are you asking me this? You know I did that when you were about 10"

"Then is it true you abandoned them?" I was a bit concerned with the problems in vocaloids.

"When have I ever?"

"So you didn't?"

"No, I'm still supporting them"

"But they said you made Utau to replace them"

"Who told you that?"

"The manager of vocaloid company"

"That guy? He must have misunderstood. But I don't get how he would say that. After all, he was one of the people that made vocalods with me"

"He did?"

"Yeah. Including Mr. Hatsune as well" He turned to Miku

"Then why would he say that I am their competition?"

"You are their what?"

"Competition. Something about me in Crypton is making them think i'm a enemy. Isn't all crypton companies suppose to you know...get along?"

"They were suppose to...I don't think he is even worrying about vocaloids.."

"What do you mean by that?" Mikuo stepped into the conversation. "Boss gave us everything we needed. He always think about us before him"

"Well, after vocaloid was created, He was so into the company, he soon lost what he cared about. His family, his friends, all gone. But he didn't care. Soon after a few more years after some breakdowns for him, he blamed Crypton for ever creating vocaloid and ruining his life. After the fight, he declared that Vocaloid will be another company of it's own, and get revenge on Crypton. We tried to help him with his problems, but he turned it down. He never came to the company ever again. This fight went on for 10 years I believe." Dad said with heavy memories in his head.

"He did that?"

"Hard to believe, but it's true."

There was silence before Dad began to speak again.

"You boys are from vocaloids right?"

"Your not gonna kick us out are you" Len said

"Why would I?"

"Because we're enemies?" Mikuo continued

"To your boss, maybe. To me, not at all"

"Is there a way to help him?" I asked

"Crypton tried about 10 years ago. You can try your best to. I just doubt there will be any of a difference."

"Well, I got an Idea. Will you help me?" I turned to Miku, Len and Mikuo. They looked at each other, then nodded.

"Alright then, Lets get to work"

_I will make vocaloid better. Watch me._

* * *

**_THAT IS ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER! I still have 2 other stories I want to upload today. I don't know if I can write them all in one day, But maybe one more._**

**_COMMENT IF YOU WANT ME TO UPLOAD ROSE MAIDEN AND GUARDIANS, OR SK8TER BOY!_**

**_DECISIONS_****_ WILL BE MADE AT 3:30 PM EASTERN PACIFIC (i'm sure that's the right time...)_**

**_REIVEWS ARE LOVED AND THANK YOU FOR READING_**

**_-this chapter might be a bit short, but It'll be better next time ^^;;_**


End file.
